Ask Scouting Legion
by Noir-Bondevik
Summary: Punya pertanyaan kepada para anggota Scouting Legion? silakan tanya di sini! bebas bertanya maupun nge-dare mereka! pertanyaan yang umum hingga pribadi, diterima! dan dare mereka melakukan apa saja! Review, pertanyaan, dare, kritik, dan saran, diterima dengan lapang dada. rated T buat jaga-jaga
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Konnichiwa, minna~! Ehem, karena banyak yang bikin "Ask (Anime Name)" di beberapa fandom yang saya datengin, saya membuat satu, untuk Shingeki no Kyojin, khususnya Scouting Legion~! Mari kita sambut anggota-anggota nya!

_**(belasan hingga puluhan orang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ganteng, kegeeran)**_

**Author: **ehem, ya, kita perkenalkan anggota Scouting Legion satu-persatu, dimulai dari tokoh utama kita, yang saya-kira-mokad-duluan-tapi-ternyata-nggak, Eren Jaeger!

**Eren:** tunggu, tadi lu bilang apa? Ah udahlah, hai semuaaa~! *tebar senyum*

**Author: ** lalu selanjutnya, kedua sahabat dekat Eren, Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert!

**Armin: **err, hai?

**Mikasa: **hmm , hai semua

**Author: **lalu sang Corporal kita tercinta, Rivaille~

**Rivaille: **hn. *ngangguk-ngangguk*

**Author: **yak, itu perkenalan singkat dari sang _Heichou _tercinta~

**Eren: **thor, itu maksudnya apaan pake kata-kata tercinta, ya?

**Author: ** yee, suka-suka saya dong, mas! Wong saya yang buat acara ini, kok! Lanjut, kita ada Hanji Zoe dan Irvin Smith!

**Hanji: ***daging; alias dadah-dadah girang* HAAAI~ ah, EREEEN~ RIVAILLE~ *peluk-peluk Eren & Rivaille*

**Eren: **Ha-Hanji-san…..

**Irvin: **mohon bantuannya semua…

**Author: **lanjuuut~ ada Auruo Bossard, Mike Zakarius, Petra Ral, Erd Gin, dan Gunter Schulz!

**Auruo: **huh, hei

**Petra: ***sikut Auruo* hai semua….!

**Auruo: **UGH!

**Author: **yak, lanjut, saya males basa-basi, kita ada mantan anggota Trainees ke 104! Seperti Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Braus, Christa Renz, Ymir, Bertholdt Fubar, Reiner Braun, dan Connie Sempriwing- ah, maaf, saya salah baca, maksudnya, Connie Springer!

**Connie: **kampret lu thor!

**Christa: **Co-connie! Sabar!

**Author**: seperti judulnya, fanfic ini dibuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan para reader sekalian, nggak cuma pertanyaan aja loh! Kalian juga bias meng-"dare" para tokoh di sini~! *tertawa jahanam*

**All:** …..KOK?!

**Author:** kan ask itu artinya, bertanya, meminta, mengajukan, dan memohoooon~

**All: **(_**dalem hati:**__ kampret….)_

**Author: **jadi, jika ada yang ingin ask para tokoh Scouting Legion, bisa bertanya di sini, dengan mengisi kolom kosong dibawah ini, sekali lagi, kami akan terima semua pertanyaan dan menjawabnya tanpa dipilih! Review biasa juga diterima kok!

**All: **AUTHOOOOOOOOOOR!

**Author: **kami semua menunggu Review anda semua! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **sumpah, saya kemaren lupa kasih disclaimer, maaf ya, penulisnya rada bego sih, hehe *ketawa blo'on*

* * *

**ASK SCOUTING LEGION**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**This fanfic © me a.k.a MademoiselleNoir-666**

* * *

**Author: **Hola! Minna~ ketemu saya, Noir, atau Mee. Waah, gak nyangka review-nya banyak beginiiiii *terharu*

**Jean: **udah deh, thor, cepet mulai! Gue udah gregetan nih!

**Author: **baik, maaf~ yak, kita mulai sesi ask dari sekarang!

**Eren: **kok feeling gue gak enak ya….

**Mikasa: **tenang aja, Eren! *pukul-pukul punggung Eren*

**Author: **baik, kita mulaaaaaaiii~

_**FROM: Android5Family**_

"_**Saya punya pertanyaan sama Mikasa, kalo Eren ehem digrepe ehem sama Rivaille tepat di depan anda, apa yang akan kamu lakukan. Begitu juga sebaliknya buat Rivaille."**_

**Mikasa: **thor, ini gak salah pertanyaan kan? Masa baru pertanyaan pertama udah begini?

**Author: **saya juga nggak tau, udah, jawab aja

**Mikasa: **eeh? Yah, kalo saya sih…. *raut muka berubah seketika* bakalan patahin leher _Heichou,_ lalu saya putar kepalanya, semua tulang-nya saya remukkan, dan bakalan saya buang dengan semena-mena ke kumpulan titan… fufufu~

**Rivaille: **dan saya, sudah pasti dia, *nunjuk Mikasa*bakalan saya cincang menjadi potongan kecil…. Lalu saya masak dengan bumbu, dan saya umpankan ke titan…

**All: ***menjauh dari Mikasa dan Rivaille dengan gelagapan*

**Author: **o-oke, daripada ini jadi sesi pembantaian, kita cut! LANJUT!

"_**Buat semuanya, siapa pairing yg paling okeh?"**_

**Author: **TENTU SAJA SAYA NGESHIP RIVAEREN! PAIR ITU EMANG YANG PALING HEBAT, MUAHAHAHA!

**Eren: **MATI LU AUTHOR! Ehem, kalo gue sih, err… *bisik-bisik* EreRi….. Eh, nggak! maksudnya, err…. Anu….

**Rivaille: **Eren….. kau…..

**Mikasa: **Eren….. jadi kamu selama ini….. ah, kalo saya sih, tentu saja, Eren x Mikasa….. *nutup muka pake syal*

**Jean: **gue udah pasti, Jean x Mikasa!

**Armin: **ah…. Aku….. ng-nggak tau!

**Sasha: **Sasha udah pasti Potato x Sasha! *lanjut makan kentang*

**Jean: **Sash…. Plis… *facepalm*

**Ymir: **kalo gue tentu aja Ymir x Christa, ya kan, Christa? *rangkul Christa dari belakang*

**Christa: **ah, iya, tapi aku juga ngeship Jean x Sasha kok~

**Jean & Sasha: **HAH?!

**Connie: **kalian keliatan romantic loh, ohohoho~

**Jean: **UWOOOO NGAJAK PERANG NIH, CERITANYA?!

**Connie: **IYA, PUAS?!

**Author: **skip, skip, skip, skip!

"_**Untuk auruo, kenapa sih harus ngeplagiat Rivaille-ku?**_"

**Petra: **DIA IRI, RIVAILLE ITU KAN SEMPURNA. ITU MAH BIASA, MBAK

**Mike: **hu'uh, namanya juga Auruo

**Auruo:** GUE BELOM SEMPET JAWAB, KAMPRET!

**All: **UDAH, NGAKU AJA

**Auruo: **ukh….. err…..

**Author: **lanjut aja, deh! Skip!

"_**Buat Irvin, Rivaille sama Ymir, cepet goyang gayung di monas!"**_

**Ymir: **mbak, mbak udah pernah disiram air mendidih belom? Kalo belom, sini saya siramin *aura hitam menggeliat*

**Christa: **Ymir! Sabar!

**Author: **DARE YANG KAYAK GINI NIH YANG GUE SUKA WAHAHAHA IRVIN, RIVAILLE, YMIR, AYO CEPET GOYANG GAYUNG! MARI KITA GANTI TEMPAT!

_**(Ruangan tempat Scouting Legion dan Author berkumpul seketika menjadi jalanan lurus besar /mungkin halaman kali ya? Saya ndak tau/ dengan Monas terlihat di ujung jalan )**_

**Eren: **sejak kapan….. kita….. di sini?

**Author: **sejak negara api menyerang. Udah, Irvin, Rivaille, Ymir, lakukan. Sekarang. Saya gak mau kecewain sang asker

**Ymir: **TAPI NGGA GINI-GINI JUGA, THOOOOOOR! *jitak author*

**Christa: **udahlah Ymir, turutin aja kata Author, kamu ngga aku ketawain kok *senyum malaikat*

**Reiner: **ukh, Christa…..*nosebleed*

**Eren: **semangat, _Heichou_!

**Hanji: **berjuang ya, Irvin, Rivaille, HAHAHA!

**Irvin, Rivaille, Ymir: ** *sigh* *goyang gayung tapi _agak_ kaku*

**All (kecuali trio goyang gayung tentunya) : ***tertawa penuh keiblisan*

**Eren: ***ngerekam sambil ketawa terbahak-bahak*

**Christa: ***ketawa kecil*

**Reiner: ***pingsan kehabisan darah melihat tawa kecil Christa*

**Bertholdt: **REINEEEEEER?!

**Jean: ***ketawa sambil nabok-nabok punggung Connie*

**Connie: **ADUH! SAKIT, NYET!

**Author: **BHUAHAHAHAHAHA OKE, OKE, STOP! UDAH! PERUT SAYA UDAH SAKIT!

**All: ***lemes di tanah kecapekan ketawa*

**Ymir: ***nyiksa Reiner* GUE LIAT LO NGAPAIN, REINER!

**Rivaille: ** *nyiksa Eren* berani banget lu ngerekam adegan tadi, Ren

**Author: **uwooo beautiful falcon kick part 2!

**Hanji: **wahahahahaha Irvin! Seru nggak?!

**Irvin: ***pundung di pojokan sambil garuk tanah*

**Author: **udah ah, LANJUT!

_**FROM: Reichan25**_

"_**Saya pengen tahu reaksi Eren kalo Mikasa udah gak peduli sama dia terus tiba-tiba kencan sama Heichou x3**__**  
**__**kira-kira gimana ya xD"**_

**Mikasa:** sampe titan bisa ngejemur baju sendiri, gue ga bakal mau sama si kontet satu ini. Titik.

**Rivaille:** cih, kayak gue mau sama elo aja

**Author:** kok Rivaille jadi frontal ya? Ah, bodo. Eren, apa pendapatmu?

**Eren:** yah, gimana ya? Agak sedih juga sih. Soalnya sodara sejak gue kecil gue udah nggak peduli sama gue, padahal gue sayang sama dia. Yah, meskipun dia agak tegas sih…

**Mikasa:** Eren… *terharu* *nyeka air mata*

**Jean: **cih, sok alim

**Eren:** daripada elo, JoNes otak kutu

**Author: **UDAH SAYA BILANG STOP! UDAH, SKIP!

_**FROM: Sayaka Ayano**_

"_**Sasha, sebesar apa cintamu pada potato kun? #plak"**_

**Sasha: **TENTU AJA BESAAAAAR BANGET~ GA ADA KENTANG DI HIDUPKU INI BAGAIKAN KEHIDUPAN TANPA AIR!

**Author: **mati dong?

**Jean: **itu kan cuma perumpamaan, author…. *facepalm*

"_**Sasha sampaikan perasaan cintamu buat seorang cowo disana... Terserah... siapapun juga boleh #dor"**_

**Sasha**: HAH?! APA?! DEMI APA?! GUE GA SALAH BACA, KAN?! THOR, INI APAA?! *guncang-guncang author*

**Author**: *angkat tangan* jangan tanya saya, Sash, udah, confess ke siapapun

**Sasha**: tapiiii-

**Author**: nggak ada tapi-tapi an Sash, cepet

**Sasha**: *lemas* *mendongak, liat cowok-cowok tamvan (?) yang akan dipilihnya* YOSH!

**All**: *penasaran*

**Sasha**: *mendekat ke Joko- maaf, author salah baca lagi, Jean* err… Jean…. Se-sebenernya… selama ini… aku… su-su-su-su…. *wajah memerah semerah tomat*

**Jean**: *ikut nge-blush* su? Susu? Kamu minta susu? Ng-nggak ada di sini, Sash….

**Sasha**: BU-BUKAAAAN! Aku… sebenernya…. Su-su….suka…..ka….mu….*nutupin muka*

**All**: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!

**Petra**: wah, selamat ya, Sasha

**Eren**: Jean, resepsi-nya entar undang gue ya! Wakakakakak!

**Jean**: lu diem aja, kancut

**Author**: adegan langka! *jepret sana-sini*

**Jean & Sasha:** *blush tingkat akut (?)*

"_**Lalu kalo buat Rivaille, aku pengen dia pake wedding dress lalu menggendong Eren sambil keliling lapangan..."**_

**Author**: nah, ini boleh! Saya suka pertanyaan yang kayak begini, heheheheh

**Eren**: LO TEGA YA AUTHOR, GUE UDAH SUDAH-SUSAH PERGI KE SINI

**Author**: Eren-

**Eren**: LO UDAH KHIANATIN GUE, KATANYA NGGAK BAKALAN ADA MACEM-MACEM DI SINI! MUNA! GUE BENCI ELO!

**Author**: EREEEEN-

**Eren**: APA LAGI?! UDAH CUKUP, GUE BENCI ELO! LO UDAH TEGA NGEDUAIN GUE-

**Author**: EREN, LU SALAH SKRIP, YA TUHAAAAAN *tepok jidat*

**Jean**: *jedukkin kepala ke tembok terdekat*

**Eren**: TEGA- eh, iya, gue salah… TRUS SEKARANG SIAPA YANG HARUS PAKE WEDDING DRESS?!

**Author**: karena Rivaille pasti nggak mau, terpaksa elo yang gantiin, buruan, ga pake lama, dan Rivaille, pake baju mempelai prianya ya *masukkin Eren & Rivaille secara paksa ke dalam ruang ganti*

**Eren**: TIDAAAAAAAAAK

**Rivaille**: cepet, gue juga terpaksa, udah turutin aja

_**(sebenernya yang di luar ruang ganti kupingnya rada-rada budeg, jadinya mereka cuma denger jeritan titan Eren dan suara Rivaille yang cetar membahana badai)**_

**Author**: umm…. *senyum mesum*

**Petra**: Author, ini mereka nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?

**Author**: tenang, Petra, tenang, nggak kenapa-kenapa kok~

**Petra**: oh, ya sudahlah *menghela napas lega*

**Armin**: Mi-Mikasa! Jangan dobrak pintunya!

**Mikasa**: LEPASIN GUE, ARMIIIN!

**Author**: *panik* EREN, RIVAILLE, CEPET KELUAAAAR!

_**(Eren dan Rivaille keluar dengan membuka pintu perlahan, pelan banget malahan. Saking gregetannya, Jean langsung buka paksa pintunya)**_

**Jean**: a….a…..

**Eren**: *rambut dipasang wig kepang, pake dress putih panjang tanpa lengan yang ber-frill dengan motif bunga mawar, pake sepatu hak tinggi warna putih, dan megang buket bunga mawar* apaan?!

**Rivaille**: *pake jas putih dengan kemeja dalam warna cokelat muda, diselipkan bunga-entah-apa di kantung kecil di jasnya, pakai celana putih panjang, dan pakai sepatu pantofel* cih, gerah

**Author**: AHAHAHAHAHA KEREEEEN! Nah, karena saya males pindah tempat, sebagai gantinya, Rivaille cium Eren layaknya suami-istri baru jadi!

**Rivaille**: GOLOK MANA GOLOK?!

**Hanji**: Udah, turutin aja perintah author, gue juga pengen liat adegan lu nyium istri lu, MUAHAHAHAHA

**Rivaille**: nying!

**Author**: kok Rivaille jadi o-o-ce? Jari saya sesat, nih! Udahlah, kok saya curcol. Cepet. Cium. Eren. Sekarang.

**Rivaille**: tch…. *mendekat ke Eren* *pegang kedua tangan Eren* *mendekatkan wajah*

**All**: CIUM CIUM CIUUUM!

**Eren**: *muka udah blush sadis* Ri-Rivaille….

**Rivaille**: *cium dahi Eren*

**All**: *kecewa*

**Author**: yaah, Cuma cium dahi, gapapa deh, soalnya saya juga udah lumayan puas, LANJUT!

"_**Lalu Armin... peluklah Jean #tawa bahagia"**_

**Author**: Jean, Armin, ciuman, sekarang. Hasrat fujoshi saya keluar lagi gara-gara yang tadi

**Jean**: SUMPRIT! Cih, Armin!

**Armin**: ya-ya?!

**Jean**: *peluk Armin tiba-tiba* *langsung cium Armin telak di bibir*

**Armin**: *shock tiba-tiba bibir-nya diinvasi sama Jean*

**All**: WOOOOOOOOOOW

**Author**: sabar ya, Sasha…. Author mengerti perasaanmu…. *elus-elus punggung Sasha*

**Sasha**: apaan sih! Aku nggak peduli, kok! *asyik makan roti baguette*

**Author**: Sasha…..

**Ymir**: waah, romantisnya~

**Christa**: *senyum kecil* *cium pipi Ymir*

**Ymir**: *melting di tempat*

**Author**: LANJOOOOOT!

_**FROM: KatziusTheMaouSatan**_

" _**Eren mesti berubah jadi titan, tapi caranya pake gigit lidah macem Auruo, terus Titan Eren mesti lari- lari kayak Titan banci yang ada di episode 6**__**"**_

**Eren**: the faq?

**Author**: LOL, Eren, yang sabar ya

**Jean**: wakakakakak, mampus!

**Eren**: thor….. tolong jangan permintaan yang beginian, gue takut

**Author**: udah, gapapa, tenang aja, Author akan mendoakanmu

**Eren**: kok gue ngerasa kayak orang mati ya?

**Author**: sebodo. cepet, Eren!

**Eren**: *sigh* iya, iyaaaa

_**(Eren menggigit lidah-nya secara spontan, sehingga berubah menjadi titan dalam sekejap)**_

**Author**: heheh, sekarang lari-lari kayak titan banci!

**Titan!Eren**: *shock seketika* *berniat merusak ruangan*

**Author**: *mencium gelagat Titan!Eren* kalo kamu niat ngancurin ruangan ini, kamu nggak dapet gaji!

**Petra**: emang kita digaji ya? Kita kan Cuma disuruh aja….

**Author**: enggak, itu Cuma omongan asal saya, udah, EREN, CEPETAAAAN!

**Titan!Eren**: *lesu* *lari kecil kayak bencong nemu calon korban*

**All**: *ketawa kejang-kejang*

**Author**: *lelah ngakak* U-UDAH…. STOOOP! A-Armin, tolong bantuin saya ngembaliin Eren ke bentuk semula….

**Armin**: e-eeh?! O-oke deh…

_**(scene dipotong karena author dan Armin sedang menarik paksa tubuh Eren dari titannya)**_

**Author**: sambil menunggu Eren sadar, kita lanjut ke pertanyaan/permintaan berikutnya!

"_**Jean, lu jomblo ngenes, kan? Gue ngerti, soalnya gue juga sama. Jadi, gue suruh Mikasa nyium lo di bibir. DI BIBIR.**__**"**_

**Jean**: …..gue ga tau harus berterima kasih kayak apa sama elo, sob… *nangis-nangis lebay*

**Author**: jadi, sesuai permintaan sang asker, Jean, cium Mikasa di bibir, tapi bibir aja, jangan raup mulutnya, saya takut terjadi apa-apa

**Jean**: iya, gue ngerti…. *mendadak lesu*

**Mikasa**: trus gue harus ngapain?

**Author**: Mikasa, kamu diem aja ya

**Mikasa**: …? Maaf, gue ga ngerti

**Jean**: Mikasa, maafin gue ya… *pose memohon*

_**(Jean dengan cepat menangkap bibir Mikasa dengan nepsong, bukan hanya bibir, namun juga mulut. Sehingga bikin author kebat-kebit. Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung 15 detik, karena detik selanjutnya Mikasa menjotos Jean dengan penuh amarah. Yah, lagi-lagi scene ini harus dipotong karena author kasihan sama Jean)**_

**Author**: maaf tadi dipotong~ soalnya Jean nggak mau nurut sama Author siih~

**Mikasa**: CEPET. SKIP.

**Author**: o-o-oke…. Lanjut!

"_**Ripai coba deh, sekali2 ngelempar diri ke para fangirl terus diem aja. Gak boleh ngapa2in. Kalaupun Ripai disiksa, dia mesti tetep diem."**_

**Rivaille**: OHOK *kesedak teh*

**Author**: IIH, PERMINTAAN-NYA BAGUS BANGET, RIVAILLE, AYO SINI

**Rivaille**: NGGAK

**Author**: AYOLAAH

**Rivaille**: GUE BILANG NGGAK

**Author**: ih, Rivaille mah begitu, ngocol banget sih!

**Rivaille**: KOK AUTHOR NYOLOT?!

**Author**: MAKANYA!

**Rivaille**: hh, OKE! TAPI SEBENTAR AJA!

**Author**: YEY

_**(author dengan cepat melempar Rivaille ke kerubungan fangirls yang semangat-nya sedang menggebu-gebu. Para fangirls-pun dengan semangat mengerubungi Rivaille. Author-pun ikutan karena author juga fans Rivaille. Sehingga membuat satu squad Scouting Legion ber-face palm ria)**_

**Author**: HUUAAAA~ SENENG DEEH~

**Rivaille**: seneng di elu, nggak enak di gue! Cih!

**Christa**: author, cepet lanjut!

**Author**: *buang fangirls ke jamban (?)* oke, kita ganti lagi! Lanjut!

_**FROM: UseMyImagination**_

"_**bang ripai! *napa neng?* kok di episod 14, gitu sih? *apanya neng?* itu looooh *yg mana?* nah nah nah yang ituuuuuuu *YA APA! /keluarin golok/* sabar bang. itu loh, adegan 'tendang eren mpe copot giginya' *oooh, nape dah?* kok tuh adegan awesome ya? elegan gitu? apalagi badan babang yg cihuy meliuk2(?) sekseeeh *APA SIH NIH ORG* kok bisa elegan gitu acara tendang2annya, tau gak sih bang, itu adegan langsung mainstream dimana2. muke babang kepampang di billboard *BOONG BGT SIH LU NENG* mksdnya di pacebook. screencapsnya muncul dmn2, lagi ala girlband, shopping lah, dance tali lah, byk daaah. jd kasih tau tipsnya dong! *JD SI ENENG NANYA APAAN SIH SEBENERNYA?*"**_

**Rivaille**: INI MAKSUDNYA APAAN SIH!?

**Author**: ooh, mungkin maksud dia yang waktu Rivaille nendang-nendang Eren, yang fabulous falcon kick, itu!

**Rivaille**: YA TERUS KENAPA?!

**Author**: ih, masa nggak connect sih! Maksudnya itu, kasih tips biar falcon kick-nya keren begitu!

**Rivaille:** ooh, asal terus berlatih keras bisa kok!

**Author:** Rivaille, kau mengingatkanku pada suatu iklan produk… ah, whatever, LANJUT!

"_**babang ripai, tendang eren sekali lg dong kek gitu. klo bisa mpe semua giginya copot kek kakek2 gitu. ya, nti tumbuh lagi sih, tp kan seru aja ngeliat eren versi kakek2, ya gak eren? *GAK!* /dilemparin bom atom/DUAR/titan lewat/diemut titan/ tapi bang ripai *apa lg neng?* nendangnya pake kostum ala girlband ya klo perlu nari sekalian. cucoook lo! yaa roknya dari sarung deh, biar masih keliatan alimnya ya. jadi kyk gini loh. angkat rok tendang eren, putar badan, angkat rok tendang eren, goyang ngebor(?), angkat rok tendang eren, kek gitu teruuus. okeh? *GAK MAUUUUU* /eren kabur"**_

**Author: ***mati ngakak*

**Rivaille:** *gondok setengah mati* YANG NGE-DARE BEGINIAN JANGAN KEMANA-MANA, ABIS ACARA GUE MAU KE RUMAH LO

**Eren:** *pokerface* *keringat bercucuran*

**Author: **baik, sesuai dengan dare-nya! Rivaille, pake baju AKB48 aja ya, tapi dari sarung, pake!

**Rivaille:** *mendengus* *pake bajunya sambil menggumamkan mantra kutukan ke author*

**Author:** ih, cucok bangeeet~ *aura bencongnya keluar*

**All:** *menjauh dari author*

**Author:** yap, Eren udah saya borgol, TAPI TUNGGU! Armin, Gunter, Auruo, Mike, Hanji, bisa bantuin saya ngiket Mikasa supaya nggak ngebunuh Rivaille? Saya nggak kuat sendirian

**Armin, Gunter, Auruo, Mike, & Hanji:** oke *ngiket Mikasa dengan sangat hati-hati*

**Mikasa**: HMMPPPPH *teriak dalam keadaan mulut disumpal*

**Rivaille: **ng, mulai dari sekarang ya? Oke, Eren, maafin gue

**Eren: **tu-tunggu! Riva- *ketendang Rivaille*

**Rivaille: ***tendang Eren* *balik badan dengan fabulous* *angkat rok* *tendang Eren lagi*

**Eren: **Ri—

**Rivaille: ***nendang lagi* *angkat rok* *tendang lagi*

**Eren: **RIVAAI— *lagi-lagi kena tendang* *gigi udah hampir semuanya dipatahin* ASUW!

**Rivaille: ***masih asik nendangin Eren yang tak bersoda— maaf, berdosa maksud saya*

**Author: **Rivaille, stop! Gigi Eren udah pada patah tuh! Kasian dianya kan!

**Mikasa: ***masih teriak-teriak ga jelas gara-gara mulut disumpal*

**Author: **yak, saya takut abis ini Mikasa sama Rivaille bakalan main bantai-bantai an di sini, LANJUT!

_**FROM: Nacchan Sakura**_

"_**mau tanya nih buat semua anggota scouting legion. Lebih milih Eren sama Mikasa, atau sama Rivaille?"**_

**Author: **saya, sebagai seorang fujoshi, tentu akan memilih Rivaille sebagai pendamping Eren!

**Armin: **a-aku sih, Eren mau sama siapa aja nggak masalah, asal Eren bahagia….

**Mikasa: **tentu aja Eren sama gue!

**Jean: **itu kancut mendingan sama _Heichou_ Rivaille aja! Biar Mikasa buat gue, fusosososo~

**Author: **Jean, lu nggak salah kasting kan?

**Jean: **nggak kok, heheh

**Christa: **sama Mikasa boleh, tapi kalo sama Rivaille juga imut kok~

**Petra: **saya kurang suka sama yaoi, jadi saya pilih sama Mikasa aja deh

**Connie: **sama _Heichou_ Rivaille juga keren, jadi kayak sadist sama masochist gitu!

**Ymir: **gue ngerasa kalo sama Mikasa, Eren kayak incest, jadi gue pilih Eren sama _Heichou_ Rivaille aja

**Author: **ihihih~ banyak perbedaan, ya~ sudahlah, kita lanjut aja!

_**FROM: Saint-Chimaira**_

"_**jadi kepada Yth,**__**  
**__**Ms/Mr. Armin...**__**apa gendermu yang sebenarnya?**__**dan...**__**tolong buktikan."**_

**Author: ***pukpuk Armin* Armin, yang tabah ya….

**Armin: ***mau nangis* aku cowok…. Kenapa pada nyangka aku cewek sih…. Dan kenapa pada bilang aku saudara-nya Pico dari fandom sebelah…. Huhu…..

**Author: **yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah cara untuk menumbuhkan rasa percaya orang-orang bahwa kau itu tulen seorang cowok!

**Jean: **che, tumben bijak

**Author: **diem

**Armin: ***buka baju frontal* SEKARANG AKU UDAH BUKA BAJU, DAN AKU GAK PUNYA OPPAI, PUAS?!

**Irvin: ***nutup mata author* anak kecil ga boleh liat!

**Author: **CURANG! AKU UDAH GEDE TAU! UDAH, GANTI! *lepas tangan Irvin kasar*

_**FROM: 5862-senbonzakura**_

"_**Armin: nge-cosplay jadi Kagamine Rin dong! Terus harus bergaya kayak cewek!"**_

**Armin: **uh…. Lagi?

**Bertholdt: **ARMIN, BAYAR ROYALTI KE GUE

**Author: **bajunya udah saya siapin di ruang ganti, tolong ya! *dorong Armin ke ruang ganti*

**Armin: **A-author—! Hh, mau gimana lagi!

_**(beberapa menit kemudian, Armin keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian Kagamine Rin dan memasang wajah malu-malu yang menggemaskan, sehingga membuat Jean mimisan dan pingsan seketika, tapi author males bangunin dia, sudahlah, toh ubin itu dingin, pasti dia cepet sadar)**_

**Armin: **sekarang, aku harus ngapain? Gaya kayak cewek? I-itu gimana? *gemeteran*

**Author: **hmm…. *pose berpikir* coba pose Ranka Lee aja! Soalnya saya juga ga pernah gaya cewek, meskipun di akte kelahiran saya tertulis bahwa saya cewek, sih

**Armin: **o—oke…. KI—KIRAAAAA! *pose Ranka Lee sambil nutupin muka*

**Author: **aduh, lama-lama jadi kasian sama Armin, LANJUT!

"_**Sasha: sehari aja gak makan apapun! Terutama kentang rebus."**_

**All: ***facepalm*

**Sasha: **GUE NANTI MATI! KALO NGGAK MAKAN KENTANG SEHARI NGGAK APA-APA, TAPI KALO NGGAK MAKAN APAPUN SEHARIAAANNNNN TIDAAAAAAK

**Author: **yep, saya pun nggak kuat nggak makan seharian, meskipun saya puasa sih… SUDAH, LANJUT!

"_**Eren: harus jawab! Diantara Armin dan Rivaille pilih siapa?"**_

**Eren: ***nyungsep; kepala jatoh ke lantai*

**Rivaille: **cih

**Armin: **se-sebenernya nggak apa-apa sih…. Eren mau pilih siapa?

**Eren: **EH?! Anu… gue milih…. Riva- EH, ARMIIIN!

**Author: **SAYA SUDAH MENDAPAT JAWABANNYA! EREN MEMILIH RIVAILLE! YEYEYEYEY!

**Eren: ***blush berat*

**Petra: **sementara author kita sedang fangrlingan, saya yang gantiin dia sementara! LANJUT!

"_**Mikasa: bagaimana kamu bisa begitu kuat?"**_

**Mikasa: **saya rajin angkat barbell tiap hari, push-up, handstand, sit-up, lari-lari puluhan kali, saya juga menjaga tubuh agar sixpack saya tetap terjaga….

**Reiner: ***shock seketika*

**Author: **sebenernya selain itu, Mikasa juga kuat begitu karena masa lalu-nya loh!

"_**Hanji: kalau semua titan dah mati hal pertama yang kau lakukan apa?"**_

**Hanji: **ti-titan nggak boleh mati… NGGAAAAAAAK! GUE INGET BEANE SAMA SAWNEEEEEY! HUAAAAAAA *nangis-nangis sambil jambak rambut sendiri*

**Author: **SKIP!

_**FROM: Freak Lines**_

"_**Eren cium Rivaille di bibir ya XD"**_

**Author: **apa ini? EreRi?

**Eren: **LELAAAAAAH GUE LELAH SAMA DARE BEGINIAAAAAAN! KOKORO INI LELAAAAAAH!

**Bertholdt: **BAYAR ROYALTIIIIIII

**Rivaille: **….

**Eren: ***nelen ludah* He-he-heichou…. *cium bibir Rivaille dalam waktu sepersekian detik*

**All (except pasangan itu): **YEEEEEAAAAAAH

"_**Mikasa pacaran sama Jean dong, sehariiiiiii aja"**_

**Mikasa: **demi sempak-sempak nya Eren, gue ogah pacaran sama dia

**Jean: ***pundung di pojokan sambil korek-korek lantai pake ranting*

_**FROM: mager**_

**Author:** kalo mager ngapa review, bang? Maaf, just kidding kok, ehehe~

"_**buat ustadz ri-pa-i, lebih milih eren atau yupi?"**_

**Rivaille: **…yupi….sama Eren….

**Author: **pilih yang mana sih?

**Rivaille: **dua-dua nya penting

**Author: **tapi Rivaille, kita lagi nggak kasting Al-Sekoting…

**Rivaille: **terserah saya

**Author: **terserah deh, LANJUT!

"_**mikasa vs rivaille, bonus buat yang menang hadiahnya eren. mudah kan? *kedip kedip*"**_

**Mikasa: **hoo, tantangan diterima~ *aura hitam menggeliat* *ambil ancang-ancang siap berantem*

**Author: **waduh, mampus

**Rivaille: **heh, kayak gue takut, aja *ikut siapin ancang-ancang*

**Author: **TIDAAAAAAAAK, LANJUUUT!

_**FROM: **__**theGirlandBoythatlikedrawing**_

**Author: **wow, saya baru sadar ada orang yang orientasi seksual-nya menyimpang ke gambar, oke, maaf Trina, saya tahu ini kamu, saya bercanda kok, tee hee

"_**kalo misalnya... ada titan yg ngedeketin mba Hanji, dan mau jadi teman mba, gimana tuh ewe"**_

**Hanji: **TENTU AJA GUE MAU JADI TEMENNYA! TITAN ITU IMUT TAU!

"_**Sasha... 2 minggu tanpa makanan(?) ewe**__**"**_

**Author: **pertanyaan ini lagi…

**Sasha: **gak mau, nanti gue mati, huh! *pura-pura ngambek*

**Author: **cielah, pura-pura tsundere

"_**oke... Rivaille-kun, ana pengen ente... ewe**__**main PS sama Eren tapi yg kalah harus nurut sama yg menang, kaya taruhan owo**__**yg menang terserah boleh nyuruh apa aja sama yg kalah XD"**_

**Eren: **main apa dulu nih? Kalo main FIFA gue lumayan jago!

**Rivaille: **che, gue terserah apaan aja

**Author: **oke, PS-nya udah saya siapin, game-nya bakal saya kocok jadi random, hahahaha

_**(Rivaille dan Eren megang stik masing-masing satu, yeah, author emang herp… dan permainan pun berganti setiap 30 menit, chachararara~)**_

**Author: **ehem, saya sudah hitung skor-nya

**All: ***memperhatikan dengan serius*

**Author: **game yang dimainkan RivaEren— maksudnya, Rivaille dan Eren, dimenangkan oleh Rivaille, **telak.**

**Eren: ***ngebatu*

**Author: **jadi, Rivaille mau nyuruh apa ke Eren?

**Rivaille: **gue males nyuruh-nyuruh, yang jelas kita udah main secara murni, udah adil kan?

**Author: ***bisik bisik* bilang aja mau nolongin uke-nya…..

**Rivaille: **mati kau, author sialan

**Author: **TIDAAAAAAAK, SKIIIIIIP

_**FROM: Fujisaki Fuun**_

**Author: **Fuun-san….. *nangis tersendat-sendat*

**All: **lebay

**Author: **suka-suka saya dong! Huh! *kibas rambut*

"_**MAU NANYAAAAAA!**__**  
**__**BUAT ARMIN, LEBIH SUKA DIPELUK JEAN ATO DICIUM EREN DI BIBIR? /SADIS"**_

**Armin: **HEH?! AP— JELAS AKU NGGAK MAU DUA-DUANYA!

**Author: **pilih aja yang mendingan, Armin

**Armin: **mungkin aku lebih milih dipeluk…Jean…. Soalnya itu lebih normal dibanding dicium….. ukh *muka memerah*

**Jean: **Armin….. *muka ikutan merah*

**Author: **CIEEEEEEE! Ah, saya lelah lama-lama comblangin mereka, LANJUT!

"_**BUAT EREN, SURUH DIA PAKE KOSTUM MAID DAN NGUCAPIN LINE 'OKAERINASAI, GOSHUJINSAMA. AIR PANASNYA SUDAH KUSIAPKAN. (SEBUT NAMA)-SAMA MAU MANDI DULU ATAU MAU AKU?' KE LEVI, JEAN, DAN ARMIN /MESUMBENERGUE"**_

**Author: **sesuai permintaan teman saya, Eren, cepat ganti baju, SEKARANG

**Eren: **ta-tapi thooooor *dikunciin di dalem kamar ganti*

**Author: **enggak ada tapi-tapian! Ganti baju! Atau mau saya yang gantiin secara paksa?!

**Eren: **JANGAAAAAAANNNN! Oke! Gue ganti baju sendiri!

**Author: **oke… aduh, saya lama-lama kasihan sama Eren, disuruh ganti baju melulu daritadi

**Petra: **tapi author seneng sama dare-nya kan?

**Author: **ih, Petra tau aja

**Eren: ***dobrak pintu ruang ganti* *pake baju maid lengkap, dengan hiasan kepala dan sepatu bersol tebal, tapi tanpa wig* UDAH! SEKARANG GUE HARUS NGAPAIN!?

**Author: **wow, sekarang ucapkan apa yang disuruh Fuun-san tadi, heheh~

**Eren: **MATI GUAAAAAAAA *jambak rambut*

**Author: **sudahlah, Eren…. Cuma sekali ini aja kok! Tenang!

**Eren: **cih! Oke dah! *tarik napas dalam-dalam kayak ibu-ibu senam hamil* o-o-okaerinasai goshujin—sa-sa-sa—

**Sasha: **Sa? Sasha?

**Author: **cepetan Eren!

**Eren: **GOSHUJIN-SAMA! AIR PANAS NYA SUDAH KUSIAPKAN! RI-RI-RIVAILLE-SAMA, JEAN-SAMA, ARMIN-SAMA, MAU MANDI DULU ATAU MAU AKU?! *blush hebat*

**Author: **BAGUS, EREEEEEN! *jepret sana-sini*

**Jean: **dafuq?! Kayaknya gue harus ke dokter THT…. Kenapa nama gue disebut coba?!

**Author: **mas, nggak liat dare-nya ya? Ada nama-nya anda loh!

**Jean: **eh? Iya ya?

**Armin: **Eren… kita senasib… *berkaca-kaca*

**Rivaille: **Eren… kau….

**Eren: ***buka baju maid-nya dengan serampangan* UDAAAAAAAH!

**Author: **KYAAAAA PORNOGRAFIIIIIIII *tutup muka*

**Connie: **biasanya juga ngeliat, yang R18 malahan *terkekeh*

**Author: **itu aib saya, jangan bahas di sini

_**FROM: kanasvetlana**_

"_**kak hanji rumahnya di mana? umurnya berapa? kenapa cinta mati sama titan? kakak bukan anggota FA Nation kan? ;_;**__**  
**__**#krik"**_

**Hanji: **rumah gue? Ya jelas di dalem dinding doong~ umur gue kira-kira seumuran dengan Rivaille, abisnya tanggal lahir gue nggak dicatet sih! Soal kenapa gue suka titan? Abisnya titan itu imut kalo diajak main! Haha, tenang aja, gue bukan anggota-nya kok! Adek naksir sama gue ya? Malam minggu gue free kok!

**All: **Hanji…

**Author: **yak, itu jawaban paling menyeramkan yang pernah saya denger, lanjut!

"_**buat abang bertholdt deh. pilih mbak annie atau om reiner, bang?"**_

**Bertholdt: **ih, kepo banget, sih~ aku jelas milih Reiner, abisnya dia baek sih!

**Author: **Bert, ini maksud orangnya milih jadi kekasih, bukan jadi sahabat…..

**Reiner: **Bertholdt…kau…

**Bertholdt: **HAAAAAAAAH?! SERIUS?! TIDAAAAAK

**Author: **kelamaan! Yuk, kita lanjut!

"_**terus om reiner, anda serius nggak ada minat sama cewek? kenapa anda terkesan modusin christa sih?"**_

**Reiner: **TENTU AJA GUE MASIH NORMAL, TOKEK! SETIDAKNYA GUE BELOM MENYIMPANG!

**Author: **'belum' bukan berarti 'nggak bakal' kan? *smirk*

**Reiner: **a-apalah itu! Pokoknya gue masih normal! Dan kenapa gue terkesan modusin Christa? I-itu sih…. *nelen ludah* *menatap Ymir yang sedang asik men-deathglare Reiner* a-abisnya dia baek! Gimana orang nggak lu-luluh kalo sifatnya kayak malaikat begitu!

**Author: **berarti anda suka sama Christa, kan? Ah, capek saya daritadi comblangin mereka sementara saya masih FA, lanjut aja deh!

**Reiner: **AUTHOR!

"_**dare saya nggak susah kok. armin, coba kamu jadi semenya jean"**_

**Jean: **ini orang kayaknya ngajak perang lama-lama

**Author: **hmm…. Yah, mau gimana? Armin, bisa kan?

**Armin: **gi-gimana caranya jadi seme?

**Author: **oke, ayo ke sini sebentar

_**(Author dan Armin masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil misterius di pojok ruangan, setelah beberapa menit di dalam, Armin keluar dengan wajah muram, dan author dengan smirk-nya seperti biasa)**_

**Jean: **o-oi, Armin?

**Armin: **…diam kau…*cium Jean telak*

**Jean: ***jantungan* *lepas Armin secara paksa* T-THOR, ARMIN ELU APAIN?! CEPET KEMBALIIN DIAAAAA AH TIDAAAAAK *blush berat tiba-tiba dipeluk Armin*

**Armin: **tee hee, berarti skor kita seri ya~ *meluk makin erat*

**Author: **saya hanya memberi sedikit terapi untuk dia, oke, segini aja, takutnya ada adegan nggak enak terjadi, Petra, gantiin saya ya, saya mau ngembaliin dia ke sifat semula-nya *seret Armin ke ruangan tadi*

**Jean: **JADI DIA ELU CUCI OTAKNYA?! AUTHOR SIALAAAAAAAN!

**Petra: **uh, oke…. Ga masalah! Ayo kita lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya!

"_**sasha, coba deh sehari aja kamu puasa makan kentang tapi ganti makan ini nih *lempar yupi*"**_

**Sasha: **…..gue heran kenapa dare ke gue kayak beginian semua….. ah, bodo amat! *makan yupi dengan tenang*

_**FROM: Gekkochou**_

"_**Jean, milih mana, disuruh (dipaksa) berbagi kamar sama Eren, atau sleep-walking ke kamarnya Armin dan nyium Armin, di bibir? Beri alasan jelas kenapa memilih itu ewe"**_

**Jean: **KENAPA PILIHANNYA ASEM SEMUA SIH?! Cih, gue lebih milih sleep-walking ke kamarnya Armin! Ngapain juga gue harus sekamar sama itu kancut?!

**Eren: **BANYAK BACOT YA LO?!

**Petra: **stoop! Aduuh, kok author belom balik sih?! Lanjut!

"_**Hanji, minus mata anda berapa? Atau itu kacamata sebenernya cuma buat gaya?"**_

**Hanji: **aduh, kamu kepo banget sih~ soal ini silakan cari sendiriii~

"_**Connie, bisakah anda menceritakan bagaimana sejarah anda bisa botak di usia dini?"**_

**Author: **iya, nih, saya juga penasaran!

**Petra: **wah, author udah balik? Armin-nya mana?

**Author: **lagi istirahat, kasian. Udah, Connie, berikan alasannya!

**Connie: **gue korban tangan-tangan orang yang gatel pengen botakin rambut gue! Masalah?!

**Author: **ketauan boong-nya…..

**Connie: **cih, lanjut!

"_**Jean, keliling lapangan 3 kali (3 kali ajah), sambil teriak-teriak, "GUA CINTA ELU, (sebut nama)" ke satu orang yang paling kau sayangi dan paling tidak kau sayangi."**_

**Author: **wah, maaf author tidak menyediakan lapangan untuk dinistakan hari ini~ mungkin besok-besok bisa~ tapi tenang aja, sebagai gantinya, Jean harus teriak begitu di depan batang idung orangnya langsung~

**Jean: **anyir! cih! Gue kali ini bakalan frontal! *mendekat ke Armin dan Mikasa* GUE CINTA ELU MIKASA, A-ARMIN! *mendelik ke Eren* GUE *cough* benci *cough* ELU, EREN!

**Eren: **HEH, TAPLAK! LU KIRA GUE NGGAK DENGER YANG LU BILANG TADI?!

**Author: **sudahlah, Eren…. Kita lanjut aja ya?

"_**Jean (lagi), ceritakan pengalamanmu yang paling memalukan (ex : ditolak cewek/cowok(?)) XDD"**_

**Jean: **hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidup gue itu adalah pada saat Armin jadi seme gue, dan pada saat gue dikacangin sama Mikasa pas gue muji rambutnya!

"_**Rivaille, senyum dong, ke Eren. Yang ikhlas ya."**_

**Rivaille: ***sigh* *noleh ke Eren* *turunin kepala Eren, soalnya kalo dinaikkin kasian Rivaille-nya* *senyum tipis ke Eren*

**Eren: ***blush berat*

**Author: **RIVAILLE SENYUUUUUUUUM~ *mulai jeprat-jepret lagi*

**Irvin: **akhirnya….

**Hanji: **setelah sekian lama gue menunggu…..

**Petra: **Rivaille, selamat ya, akhirnya kamu nggak terlalu dijulukin miskin emosi lagi!

**Author: **lanjut!

_**FROM: Roya Chan**_

"_**UNTUK ARMIN TERCINTA,, PILIH JADI SEMENYA JEAN, ATAU DIINJEK TITAN!EREN? /OTAKGUEMESUMAMAT**__**  
**__**ITU YG PERTAMA.."**_

**Author: **GAK USAH DITANYA UDAH ADA JAWABANNYA, IH KAMU TUH!

"_**YANG KEDUA,, UNTUK CONNIE TERCINTA,, PERNAH GAK KEPIKIRAN MAKE WIG, SEHARIII AJA! XD"**_

**Connie: **eh—

**Author: **OOH, PERNAH LOH! MALAH WAKTU ITU DIA MAKSAIN PAKE WIG HATSUNE MIKU!

**Connie: **BUKAN BEGITU, SIALAN! Gue pernah kepikiran! Tapi belom kesampean! Waktu itu gue Cuma pernah nyoba obat penyubur rambut punya bokap gue, tapi gue ketauan dan digebukin bokap gua!

**Author: **WAH~ INI BARU YANG NAMANYA PENGAKUAN~ LANJUT~

"_**YANG PERTAMA,, AKU PINGIN NGE-DARE RIVAILLE TERCINTA, UNTUK PAKE ROK MINI AMA TANKTOP,, TRUS JALAN ALA SUPER MODEL MISS WORLD!"**_

**Author: **emm….. *keringet dingin* *noleh ke Rivaille*

**Rivaille: ***ngasah cutter blade dengan tatapan kosong*

**Author: **maaf ya, Rivaille…. Ini bukan author yang mau….. *dorong Rivaille pelan banget ke kamar ganti*

**Rivaille: **tch, author!

**Author: **ya?

**Rivaille: **tempat ini boleh gue bakar nggak?

**Author: **JANGAAAAAAAAN

**Rivaille: **cih, oke, gue ganti baju dulu!

_**(beberapa menit kemudian)**_

**Rivaille: ***dobrak pintu* *pake tank top, rok mini, dan sepatu hak tinggi banget, dan pake wig* *sigh* *jalan catwalk kakuuuuuu banget*

**Author: **oke, sebelum saya ketawa dan dibantai sama Rivaille, kita ganti lagi! Lanjut!

"_**YANG KEDUA,, APU PINGIN NGE-DARE EREN, ARMIN, JEAN, AMA RIVAILLE TERCINTA SEKALIAN UNTUK NARI BELLYDANCE! MUAHAHA.. /tawa laknat"**_

**All: **…..*speechless*

**Author: ***ngomong dengan suara serak* j-jadi….. *noleh ke Rivaille yang lagi ngelap cutter blade* tolong, ya….. saya capek lama-lama kalo begini terus…..

**Quartet Night— maksudnya, Quartet Bellydance: ***pasang wajah lelah* *nari Bellydance yang lebih pantes disebut goyang patah-patah*

**All: ***tertawa menggelegar*

**Author: **BHUAHAHAHAHAH! pfft— o-oke, lanjut!

_**FROM: NekoOrange-san**_

"_**Mbak, kalau misalnya gak ada kentang atau roti di dunia ini, apa reaksimu, mbak Sasha? #plak!"**_

**Sasha: **AKU MATIIIIIIIII!

**Author: ***sumpel pake yupi* udah diem aja, lagi ngejalanin dare, kan?

"_**Untuk ustad kita tercayang*ditendang season 1*, apa kamu suka kucing, pak ustad rifai? XD"**_

**Rivaille: **hm…. Lumayan….. terutama kucing hitam….

**Author: **info baru! *catet-catet di memo*

"_**Dan juga untuk si Eren tercintaaahh *ditendang* apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika titan sudah makan SEMUA orang di dunia kecuali kau, mas Eren? *ditendang season 2*"**_

**Eren: **KOK PERTANYAAN-NYA BEGINI?! Ehm, saya tentu sedih….. abisnya gue nggak ada temen lagi, trus gue nggak punya keturunan…. Dan gue nggak bisa ketemu Mikasa, Armin, _Heichou_ Rivaille, sama temen-temen yang laen…..

**Mikasa: ***pingsan namanya disebut*

**Armin: **MIKASAAAAAA?!

"_**Dan satu lagi pertanyaannya untuk... Armin kita yang tercintaahh! Gendermu itu cewek atau cowok sih? *dipanggang*"**_

**Armin: **e-eh? Ini udah dijawab kan? Lanjut!

**Author: **banyak yang penasaran sama gendermu loh! Abisnya kamu moe sih, bahkan author kalah cantik

**Armin: **a-authooooor! Stop dong!

"_**Darenya! Untuk Ustad Rifai *dipancung*, semua yupimu kasih ke Eren-chan*dibakar*!**__** "**_

**Rivaille: **tidak….. *menatap sinis kearah Eren*

**Eren: **…? *menatap dengan polos*

"_**Dan juga untuk Jean! Peluk Armin! :D"**_

**Jean: ***bahagia jadi seme lagi* maaf ya, Armin…. *peluk Armin lembut*

**Armin: **i-ini kan dare….. apa boleh buat….kan?

_**FROM: sempak terbang**_

**All: **dafuq?

"_**untuk irvin, kenapa anda tamvan? bagaimana caranya agar saya tidak jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada anda? apa anda tau, anda cinta pertama saya di shingekyo...**__** "**_

**Irvin: **e-eeh? *blush tipis*

**Hanji: **cieeeee yang punya fans *toel-toel pipi Irvin*

**Irvin: ***gelagapan* ke-kenapa saya tampan? Saya nggak tau…. Dan makasih sudah jatuh cinta sama saya… e-err….

**All: **CIEEEEEEEE

"_**untuk eren, ditendang rivaille sakit gak? lebih baik ditendang sama rivaille atau di perkosa sama rivaille... *dikulitin*"**_

**Eren: **GUE GA MAU DUA-DUANYA! TAPI KALO MESKIPUN DISURUH MILIH, GUE LEBIH BAIK DITENDANGIN HEICHOU RIVAILLE DARIPADA DIRAEP!

**Author: **tsundere detected! *kecewa berat*

**Eren: **AUTHOR DIEM!

"_**. untuk jean, lebih baik ditinggal, atau nonton boku no pico sendirian? *kacau***__**"**_

**Jean: **gue nggak mau dua-duanya! Meskipun gue lebih milih nonton Boku no Pico daripada ditinggal sih!

**Author & Eren: **SHOTACON DETECTED

**Jean: **DIEM, NJIR!

"_**. untuk rivaille, mang, tips biar kaki jenjang n langsing gimana?**__** "**_

**Rivaille: ***seruput teh* dengan merawatnya dengan baik…

**Author: **singkat ya, yosh, LANJUT!

"_**. untuk semua yang mau jawab, pernah ciuman? Kalo iya, sama siapa?**__**"**_

**All: **eh, itu….

**Author: **BIAR SAYA YANG JAWAB! Rivaille udah pasti sama Eren, Jean tadi ngeborong Mikasa sama Armin, Petra waktu itu kecelakaan alias gak sengaja sama….Auruo? Christa sama Ymir meskipun Cuma pipi, Connie sama Sasha nggak sengaja juga

**All: **AUTHOOOOOOOOOR!

_**FROM:** **b****lack roses 00**_

"_**buat semua yang cowo untuk sehari aja untuk pakai baju cheongsam (pakaian china yg semok untuk cewe bohai) yg belahannya sampai pinggang ..."**_

**All cowok: **GAK SUDI!

**Author: **kan Cuma sehariiiiii *tendang anak-anak cowok ke dalem ruang ganti*

_**(beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh anak cowok muncul dengan pakaian cheongsam, membuat seluruh anak cewek ngakak kejungkal)**_

**Eren: **GUE MENDINGAN JADI TITAN TRUS NYANYI KAYAK RANKA LEE SAMA SHERYL NOME DARI FANDOM SEBELAH DARIPADA HARUS PAKE BAJU BEGINI!

**Jean:** gue sebenernya nggak mau ngakuin ini, tapi gue lebih setuju sama omongan Eren tadi

**Author: **PFFFT TENANG, BAGI YANG BERUNTUNG, JIKA ADA YANG REQUEST YANG HARUSIN KALIAN GANTI BAJU, AUTHOR AKAN MENGIZINKANNYA! BHUAHAHAHAHA! LANJUT!

"_**Rivaille harus mau terima tantangan untuk bermain kotor-kotoran ..."**_

**Author: ***siram Rivaille pake lumpur*

**Rivaille: **DAFUUUUUUQ?!

**Author: ***lemparin Rivaille pake tepung, telur, gula, lalu dikocok sampai berbuih— maaf, author salah skrip, itu skrip untuk tutorial masak author* kayaknya udah cukup!

**Rivaille: **CIH, JIJIK! SEKARANG GUE HARUS NGAPAIN!?

**Author: **yep, selamat buat Rivaille, silakan mandi

**All cowok: **CURANG!

**Rivaille: ***terkekeh sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi*

**All cowok (-minus Rivaille): ***gondok setengah mati ngeliat Rivaille dapet kesempatan ganti baju*

"_**irvin coba de sekali-kali ngetrol gitu sama anak buah mu ..."**_

**Irvin: **wah, maaf, saya bukan troller, maaf ya….

**Author: **tapi kalo seandainya Irvin bias ngetroll kocak juga ya! Ah, ganti!

"_**Ymir feminim dikit dong pake rok dan dandan gtu ..."**_

**Ymir: **waduh, gimana ya? Gue itu nggak suka pake rok sih….

**Christa: **ayolah Ymir, sekaliiii aja, ya?

**Ymir: **baiklah kalo itu buat Christa gue! *senyum merekah* *masuk ke ruang ganti dengan semangat*

_**(beberapa menit kemudian /maaf author gak ada ide lagi selain beberapa menit kemudian #sujud/)**_

**Ymir: ***pake baju dress buat summer, sepatu hak, rambut digerai, dan pake lipstick tipis* udah kan?

**All: ***cengo*

**Tokek: ***cengo*

**Author: **Ymir~ ternyata kamu cantik juga ya…. *aura tukang gombal-nya keluar*

**Ymir: ***blush* a-apaan sih author! Udah! Ganti!

"_**christa renz nama asli mu siapa? lalu apa rahasia keluargamu?"**_

**Author: **nama aslinya Christa itu Historia Reiss, dan Reiss itu dihubungkan dengan keluarga bangsawan yang kemungkinan menyimpan misteri tentang dinding dan titan~ ngerti?

**Christa: **author buka aiiiiib!

"_**Eren pili mau jadi uke si rivaille atau jean? *harus jawab*"**_

**Eren: **neng, kalo ngomong disaring dulu ya, saya seumur-umur nggak mau jadi uke-nya mereka berdua!

**Author: **NGAKU, EREN. ATAU NANTI SAYA NGGAK KASIH GANTI BAJU?!

**Eren: ***nelen ludah* o-oke…. Gue ngaku….. gue lebih milih jadi uke-nya….. Heichou… Rivaille….. *blush berat*

**Author: **ASEEEEEEEEK~ CIEEEEE~

**Eren: **a-apaan sih, author! *blush berat*

**Rivaille: ***baru keluar dari kamar mandi* *usap kepala pake handuk* ini ada apaan rame banget?

**Author: ***nosebleed* nggak, tadi ada kucing terbang…

**Rivaille: **boong. Ah, nggak ada pertanyaan buat saya kan? Cepet ganti!

"_**untuk mikasa dan petra apa yang akan anda lakukan jika orang yang kalian sukai ternyata suka pada orang lain?**__**  
**__**apa tindakan kalian?"**_

**Petra: **ini saya juga harus jawab ya? Ehm, tentu saya sedih banget, saya bisa galau sebulan-an, dan tindakan saya, ehm, berusaha ngerelain dia sama orang itu

**Mikasa: **kalo saya sih, pasti udah ngebunuh orang itu *ngelirik ke Rivaille*

**Author: ***merinding* o-ooke, lanjut….

"_**Rivaille tidak boleh marah ya, janji loh! gni rivaille muka mu datar karena apa? apa karena terlibat utang/pedopil?"**_

**Rivaille: **pedopil darimana-nya coba? Ini emang udah natural…. Asli…..

**Author: **kalo anda tau masa lalu-nya Rivaille, mungkin anda bakal mengerti! Dia kan mantan preman *coretpasarminggucoret*

**Rivaille:** AUTHOR BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH?!

"_**untuk Mike kamu punya kebiasaan ngendus seseorang kenapa?"**_

**Mike: **karena itu cara gue untuk mengenal seseorang!

**Author: **ooh, saya baru tau…. *manggut-manggut*

**_FROM: Mokakoshi_**

**_"Akang Levi suka ama Eren, alasannya kenapa? O3O"_**

**Rivaille: **siapa yang bilang kalo saya naksir Eren?!

**Author: **fangirls *smirk*

**Rivaille: ***sigh* saya hanya menyukai-nya sebagai bawahan plus pembokat gratis saya

**Eren: ***speechless*

**Author: **tsundere, ih

**Rivaille: **nggak

**Author: **tsundere, Cuma nggak mau ngaku, udah, LANJUT!

**_"Akang Levi kok gak pernah senyum sih? Senyum itu ibadah loh klu abang senyum, senyuman abang pasti seksi q"_**

**Rivaille: **tadi saya udah senyum kok

**_"Levi suka ama Sasha juga ya? #liat fanart LeviSasha (biarpun dikit) di pixiv"_**

**Rivaille & Sasha: **NGGAK, SIAPA YANG BIKIN, HAH?!

**Author: **wow, minta link-nya dong

**Rivaille & Sasha: **AUTHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR

**_"Abang kok suka bersih2 sih? U3U"_**

**Rivaille: **sesungguhnya kebersihan itu sebagian daripada iman

**Author: **AURA USTAD-NYA KELUAAAARRRRR

**Rivaille: **diem, author pe'a

**Author: ***pundung di pojokan*

**_"Sasha kok suka makan? Ntar lama2 gendut loh #plak"_**

**Jean: **bener tuh, Sash! Jangan makan melulu!

**Connie: **tau, Sasha! Lu itu cewek tau!

**Author: **SASHA DIBULIIII~ SASHA DIBULIII~ *provokasi*

**Sasha: ***berkaca-kaca* hiks, aku kan, suka makanan…. Emangnya, hiks, nggak boleh? *pasang wajah moe*

**Jean & Connie: **….*pokerface liat wajah moe-nya Sasha*

**Author: **Jean sedang dilemaaa~ di antara mencintai Armin, Mikasa, dan Sashaaa~ *provokator jadi-jadian*

**All: ** AUTHOR BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH?!

**_"Sasha pilih Bertholdt/Eren/Levi/Jean? A3A #dilemparin kentang"_**

**Sasha: **nggak tertarik sama empat-empat nya *cuek sambil asik makan yupi*

**All: ***facepalm*

**Author: **Sash…. Bahkan saya pun bakalan menggelinjang kalo pertanyaan-nya begini….. *headwall*

**_"Klu makan, kok rakus sih? Ntar orang2 di Indonesia dikira Sasha kesambet setan :'3 #dor"_**

**Sasha: **ini udah dijawab, kan?

**Author: **ah, iya, lanjut aja deh!

**_FROM: YumiKurumi_**

**_"Coba deh si Sasha dulu, gendong Levi dan Armin. Karena klu aku minta kamu gendong Eren, ntar Mikasa yang marah #tehee"_**

**Sasha: **HAH?! SERIUS?!

**Author: **gendong, Sasha, gendong, atau kamu nggak kuat?

**Sasha: **GUE KUAT KOK! *langsung gendong Levi & Armin* TUH, KAN?! GUE KUAT!

**Armin: **S-Sasha…..

**Levi: ***cuek*

**Author: ***cengo* o-oke….. lanjut!

**_ "Mau tanya sama Jean, gimana perasaan anda setelah ditinggalkan sang kekasih tercinta (baca: Marco) :' "_**

**Jean: **KEKASIH APANYA, NENG?! SEWOT GUE LAMA-LAMA PERTANYAAN-NYA BEGINI!

**Christa: **J-Jean, sabaaaar!

**Author: **udah, Jean, apa tanggepan anda?

**Jean: **err, agak sedih juga sih…. Sohib gue mati begitu…. Mana matinya nggak elit lagi, tinggal setengah begitu

**Author: **sou ka….. heheh, bilang-nya sohib. Lanjut!

**_ "Gimana perasaan kalian semua (baca: anak2 104, Heichou dkk) setelah mendapat motivasi dari Mario Tegal-eh, maksudku Mario Teguh #ditampar "_**

**Author: **siapa itu Mario Teguh?

**All: ***geleng-geleng*

**Author: **maaf, kami nggak tau maksudnya apa, heheh *ketawa bego*

**_FROM: KurokawaAlice_**

**_"dare untuk rivaille : cium eren,france kiss *nyengir selebar mulut colossal titan*"_**

**Rivaille: **…..aduh, tangan gue gatel pengen ngebunuh orang….. *megang cutter blade*

**Author: ***sita cutter blade punya Levi* HARUS NGELAKUIN! FUJOSHI SAYA KELUAR LAGI NIH!

**Rivaille: **bayarannya?

**Eren: **bayarannya gue harus boleh ganti baju. Titik.

**Author: **hh, oke, asal kalian kissu! *siapin tisu satu pak*

**Rivaille: **tch, Eren…. *langsung cium Eren frontal*

**Eren: **AP— MMPH!

**Hanji: **anak kecil nggak boleh liat ya, main sama figure titan aja nih *nyodorin figure colossal titan*

**Bertholdt: ***mesem-mesem mesum (?)*

**Author: **NGGAAAAAK! DARIPADA SAYA NGGAK LIAT, MENDINGAN SAYA CUT!

**_FROM: Guest_**

**_"untuk corporal kita yg tercinta,  
- bagimu, eren itu kaya gimana?"_**

**Rivaille: **bagi gue, Eren itu bocah yang enak dijadiin pembokat, soalnya dia polos

**Eren: ***ketancep kata-katanya Rivaille*

**_"untuk eren,,  
- ada apa antara kau dan corporal?"_**

**Eren: **GUE NGGAK ADA APA-APA SAMA HEICHOU! DIA CUMA NYURUH-NYURUH GUE DOANG, YA TUHAAAAAN!

**_"terahir... buat petra...  
... nggak jadi ngasih pertanyaan, deh... kau manis sekali petra-san *O*"_**

**Petra: ***blush* makasih~ kamu juga cakep kok~ nggak ada orang yang nggak cakep di dunia ini~

**_FROM: Nggak punya akun_**

**Author: **NAMAMUUUUUU *ngakak*

**_" Aku mau kasih dare buat Heichou, pleaseee! 1 kali lagi! Tendang Eren!(digebuktitaneren)"_**

**Eren: **WOI, INI UDAHAN KAN?!

**Author: **iya… entah kenapa banyak banget yang pengen liat fabulous kick-nya Rivaille lagi…

**_"coba dance gangnam style ama Hanji n Irvin! Pake wedding dress! Kolkolkolkolkol!(ketawanista, digebukheichou)"_**

**Author: **OHONHONHONHON~ KAMU TEMENNYA IVAN DARI FANDOM SEBELAH, YA? IIH DARE-NYA CUCOK DEEH~! *aura bencongnya keluar lagi* Hanj— loh, udahan ganti baju?

**Rivaille: ***pake baju mempelai pria yang tadi dipake sama Eren* …. Pengen bacok orang…

**Author: **Riv, stop, omong-omong, Hanji, cepet banget udah ganti baju?

**Hanji: **abisnya bajunya imut! *muter-muter sambil pake wedding dress* AYO, IRVIIIN~

**Irvin: ***blush berat*

**Author: **sekarang kalian joget gangnam style!

**Hanji: **YEEEEEEY AYO IRVIIIIIN, RIVAILLE~ *narik Irvin* OP-OP-OP-OP-OPPA GANGNAM STYLEEE! HEEEEEY~ SEXY HEICHOU~!

**Irvin: ***Cuma goyangin tangan, gak berani angkat-angkat kaki nista*

**Rivaille: ***tendang Hanji*

**Author: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OKE KOTAK TERTAWA SAYA HARUS DI-CHARGE DULU, KALIAN BOLEH GANTI BAJU

**_ "_****_n 2 dare buat Armin! CIUM JANE! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!(ditebasjane,disambitisayamasensei), n Armin! Buat aku mati nosebleed(?) dengan memakai baju member JKT48!"_**

**Author: **wah, dua-duanya udah, maaf ya~

**Armin: **eh…? Emangnya aku tadi cium Jean ya?

**Jean: **Armin….

**Author: **tadi kamu-nya nggak sadar! Udah, ah, LANJUUUT!

**_ "_****_ 1 pertanyaan buat Heichou, diantara Y*pi n Eren, Heichou pilih mana? "_**

**Author: **maaf, lagi-lagi yang ini udah dijawab~ maaf, ya~ *pasang pose memohon*

**_FROM: Mon_**

**Author: **Mon? Pokemon? Digimon?

**_"_****_Armin kamu lebih milih siapa? Eren atau Jean? Wkwk."_**

**Armin: **a-aku nggak tau, soalnya dua-duanya baik banget sama aku…. Tapi kalo ditanya siapa yang aku pilih…..uh… Jean….. *blush*

**Jean: **Armin….. *blush*

**Author: **udah berapa kali saya comblangin orang ya?

FROM: RaniMario

**_"eren : kamu ngga maho kan sayang? kamu ngga suka sama rivaille kan? itu semua hanya gosippp kaaan :'D lol"_**

**Eren: **GUE. MASIH. LURUS. PE'A.

**Author: **tapi tadi kamu sama Rivaille ciu—

**Eren: **AUTHOR DIEM!

**Author: **ih— a-aku kan nanya-nya baek-baek….hiks, kenapa jawabannya galak banget sih…. *mata berurai airmata*

**All: **WAYOLOO WAYOLOO ANAK ORANG DIBIKIN NANGIS

**Jean: **mampus

**Eren: ***sigh* author…. Aku minta maaf, ya…..

**Author: **….terserah…*cemberut*

**Eren: **jiah, dia tsundere

**_"armin : menurut kamu jean gimana min? :3"_**

**Armin: **err, Jean itu orang-nya baik, dia juga kuat, bias jadi pemimpin yang handal…. Aku juga lumayan suka sama dia

**Jean: ***terjatuh* *tidak sadarkan diri*

**All: **JEEEEEAAAAAAN?!

**Author: **daritadi ini orang pingsan mulu, bused dah

**_"mikasa : kamu suka kan sama eren, km udah ngode nyimpen syal merah itu bertahun2, kenapa ngga nembak2? :33"_**

**Eren: **Mikasa….?

**Mikasa: ***sigh* gue nyimpen syal ini karena ini barang paling berharga yang pernah Eren kasih ke gue, dan kalo seandainya gue nembak dia di saat yang kurang tepat *mendelik ke Rivaille* gue takutnya Eren bakal ngejauhin gue…..

**Author: ***nyeka airmata* mengharukan sekali Mikasa…..

**Eren: **Mikasa…. Makasih, ya…. Udah mau jujur…..

**Mikasa: ***blush*

**_FROM: Baka Mamarthy_**

**_"kapan eren ma rivaille nikah?  
#PLAKKK"_**

**Author: **TADI UDAH ADA ACARA PENGANTENAN LOH, JENG

**Eren: **APAAN SIH?! YANG MANA COBA?!

**Author: **che, pura-pura lupa, jelas-jelas yang tadi kamu pake wedding dress itu apa?

**Eren: **ITU KAN DARE! TADINYA KAN CUMA DISURUH GENDONG BRIDAL STYLE! TAPI LO SEENAK KETEK LO GANTI JADI CIUMAN SUAMI-ISTRI!

**Author: **TAPI KALO NGGAK SAYA GANTI NANTI KALIAN CAPEK SENDIRI KELILING LAPANGAN! MASIH UNTUNG DIKASIH KERINGANAN!

**_(author dan Eren berantem, adu mulut hingga adu fisik hingga adu ranjan—oke, maksud saya adu ranjau, bukan ranjang, typo)_**

**Petra: **lagi-lagi ada kerusuhan, baiklah, author lagi-lagi digantikan oleh saya untuk sementara, NEXT!

**_"kenapa rivaille ma eren sempong tengah?_****_  
#SIGH"_**

**Author: **sempong tengah itu apa?

**Petra: **entah? Saya baru denger

**Author: **yang lain tau?

**All: ***geleng geleng kelereng (?)*

**Author: **sementara saya dan yang lainnya belum tau, wahai asker, anda bisa PM ke saya, saya juga nggak tau sih… heheheh *ketawa garing*

**_"kenapa connie botak?_****_  
#awww"_**

**Connie: **INI UDAH ADA JAWABANNYA, CAPEK GUE, KALO NANYA KE GUE PASTI PERTANYAAN-NYA BEGINI!

**_"kenapa sasha demen kentang rebus anget?  
#AH!"_**

**Sasha: **kentang rebus itu enak, tau! Coba kamu bikin di rumah, deh! Kalo nggak bisa, minta bantuan Ludwig Beilschmidt dari fandom sebelah aja!

**Author: **yep, tapi sayangnya saya nggak doyan kentang, dan saya belom nyoba bikin di rumah

**_"jean, pilih mikasa ato armin?_****_  
#ano..."_**

**Jean: **dua-duanya

**Author: **harus satu

**Jean: **gue maunya dua-duanya

**Author: **harus satu. Playboy.

**Jean: **gue pilih atau

**Author: **Jean, kau nggak saya izinin ganti baju ya? Kau masih pake baju cheongsam, loh

**Jean: **hh, oke, gue pilih…A-A-A-Armiin…. *blush*

**Armin: **J-Jean….. *blush*

**Author: **daritadi, kek. Kelamaan tau

**Jean: **author, gue tau elo stress gara-gara review-nya numpah, dan pe-er Prakarya lu numpuk, tapi jangan lampiasin ke gue

**Author: **aib jangan dibahas di sini, ih, LANJUUUT~!

**_FROM: Renrene_**

**_"saya mah cuma pingin rivaill sm eren kissu kissu  
tp dengan deskripsi yg sejelas jelasnya  
dr ngelus pipi, cium dahi, nempelin dahi, senyum manis ke eren terus terus terus... chu *menggelinjang saya*  
yah anda tahu maksud saya, sejelas jelasnya yaa"_**

**Rivaille: **tidak…

**Eren: **NGGAK MAU!

**Author: **Eren…. Kamu belom ganti baju kan? Kalo kamu mau dicium, saya udah siapin baju ganti ke kamu! Dan Rivaille, tadi kamu kan udah cium Eren, ayo, lagi dong, yang lain kan udah ngelakuin dare-nya, masa kalian nggak, atau kalian mau saya cuci otaknya kayak Armin?

**Eren: **thor, plis, tadi kita kan udah kena dare begini….

**Author: **berarti kamu mau saya cuci otaknya ya, Ren?

**Eren: **ng-nggak!

**Author: **kalo begitu, cepet, Rivaille juga… HASRAT FUJOSHI SAYA KUMAAAATTT

**Rivaille: **Eren, gue terpaksa *narik pundak Eren*

**Eren: **…..?! *panik tiba-tiba ditarik*

**Author: ***ngerekam dengan senyum mesum*

**Rivaille: ***turunin dagu Eren* *pegang pipi Eren* *senyum tipiiiiiis banget*

**Eren: ***dalam hati udah baca ayat kursi*

**Rivaille: ***cium Eren*

**Author: ***masih asik ngerekam*

**Hanji: **anak kecil nggak boleh liaaat!

**Author: ** biarin aja!

**_(Rivaille mencium Eren kurang dari semenit, /itu udah termasuk lama ya?/ lalu melepas-nya dengan lembut, lembut banget malahan)_**

**Eren: ***terjatuh lemas*

**Mikasa: ***narik Eren* EREN, NGGAK KENAPA-KENAPA KAN?! *menatap benci Rivaille*

**Rivaille: **che, ganti aja deh thor, gue mules lama-lama disuruh begini mulu

**Author: **o-oke! Sayang Cuma sebentar ya! LANJUT!

**_FROM: Males Buat Akun_**

**Author: **tadi nggak punya akun, sekarang males buat akun *ngakak menggelinjang*

**_ "Pertanyaan buat BERTHOLDT ! -teriak kenceng sambil gebrak meja-_****_  
KENAPA KAMU UNYU BANGET SIH BERTL? makanan favoritmu apa? hobimu apa? terus..terus...kamu pilih Reiner apa Annie?"_**

**Bertholdt: **e-eeh? Emangnya aku unyu?!

**Reiner: **entah

**Author: **Reiner nggak mau ngaku, Berth

**Bertholdt: **err, trus makanan favoritku? Semua makanan aku suka kok… trus hobiku? A-aku nggak tau, nggak pernah mikirin itu sih… author, lanjut

**Author: **Berth, saya tau kamu nge-skip pertanyaan terakhir, jawab dong!

**Bertholdt: ***sigh* aku…..pilih….dua-duanya….dua-duanya sama-sama keren… tapi aku lebih milih sahabatku, Reiner sih…

**Author: **BERARTI TANDANYA KAMU SUKA REINER KAN?!

**Bertholdt: **eng-enggak kok! Aku suka dia sebagai temen masa kecilku! U-udah ah! Ganti!

**Reiner: **Bertl…. *blush tipis*

**_"Darenya, BERTL ! AKU DARE KAMU CIUM REINER ! -ngakak laknat-"_**

**Author: **BENER-BENER DARE YANG HEBAT, SAYA SALUT SAMA ANDA!

**Reiner & Bertholdt: **AUTHOR! *blush berat*

**Author: **ayolaaaah *puppy eyes tingkat laknat*

**Bertholdt: ***sigh* *cium pipi Reiner*

**Reiner: ***pingsan seketika*

**Author: **KOK PIPIIIII?!

**Bertholdt: **kan nggak disuruh cium bibir?

**Author: **ah, iya, bener juga, kok saya yang bego…. SESI ASK HARI INI SELESAAAI~ ehem, saya mau beri sedikit info, **mulai hari ini, setiap asker hanya diberi kesempatan memberi 1 dare dan 1 pertanyaan setiap chapter. **Kenapa? Soalnya saya kadang nggak bisa ngetiknya gara-gara tugas laknat dari guru. Tapi ini Cuma sementara, kok! Nggak permanen! Nanti kalo waktu saya senggang peraturan ini bakalan saya copot! Jadi, ehem, saya, Noir, dan segenap anggota Scouting Legion—

**All: **PAMIT!

**_TU BI KONTINU (?)_**

* * *

**A/N: **7k LEBIH SAYA NGETIK SAUDARAAAAAAA CAPEK SAYA TIAP HARI NGEJAWAB BEGINIAN  
ngerjain beginian sambil dengerin anggota SnK pada nyanyi emang sugee, apalagi pas Rivaille sama Eren nyanyi duet lagu Ixion Saga DT /kokcurcol?/

Jadi sebenernya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang saya bingungin, tapi pada akhirnya saya jawab asal, heheh, maaf ya, penulisnya bego sih

BUAT YANG NGE-ASK AAAAH MAKASIH BANYAK SINI KUCIUM SATU-SATU KALIAN~ HUEHUEHUE /abaikan

A/N-nya jadi kepanjangan ya? Ah, saya kelepasan, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **SELAMAT HARI RAYA SEMUANYA~ *telat* btw, bagi THR dong

* * *

**ASK SCOUTING LEGION**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**This fanfic © saya, alias MademoiselleNoir-666**

**Dilarang keras memfotokopi, memfototeh, memfotoesbuah, memfotokolak, memfototakjil, memfoto— *digebuk pake kaleng baygon***

* * *

**Chachararara~ syudapapappa~**

**Eren: **itu opening music-nya nggak banget

**Author: **yee suka-suka saya dong! Emangnya ente mau bikinin yang bagusan?

**Eren: **ogah

**Author: **makanya! Eh, by the way, konnichiwa, minna~ makasih yang udah susah-susah nge-review fic laknat ini, nggak nyangka dalam beberapa hari review-nya udah banyak banget~

**Petra: **oke~ daripada kita berlama-lama, kita langsung jawab permintaan dan pertanyaan-nya~

**Author: **oh iya, sebelum ke pertanyaan dan permintaan yang pertama, kita jawab dulu pertanyaan di chap sebelumnya yang belum terjawab~

_**FROM: Baka Mamarthy**_

"_**kenapa rivaille ma eren sempong tengah?**__**  
**__**#SIGH"**_

**Author: **jadi kemarin saya abis PM-an sama asker-nya, dan arti dari sempong tengah itu, kenapa rambut kalian itu belah tengah?

**Rivaille: **ini udah begini dari lahir

**Eren: **gue juga, tapi kalo seandainya lo kawin silangin poni bapak gue sama poni emak gue, maka hasilnya poni-nya kayak begini!

**Author: **info baru! *catet-catet* oke, sekarang kita langsung jawab pertanyaan atau permintaan ask yang pertama kita~!

_**FROM: Freak Lines**_

"_**Oke saya ngasih dare buat Rivaille sama Eren deh**__**  
**__**Darenya kalian harus pelukan seharian, pokoknya gak boleh lepas ya *wink* ke kamar mandi pun harus tetep pelukan *ketawa nista*"**_

**Rivaille: **INI SIAPA YANG NGE-DARE BEGINIAN?! SINI GUE SAMBIT DULU! *ngambil cutter blade*

**Author: **BHUAHAHAHAHAHA baru yang pertama aja udah begini, gustiiiiii *ngakak menggelinjang*

**Eren: **THOR, LU KEJAM AMAT SIH! GANTI!

**Author: **eit, nggak bisa! Pokoknya kalian harus pelukan! Atau acara ini nggak bakal selesai?!

**Eren: **GUE NGGAK PEDULI! POKOKNYA GANTI!

**Author: **nggak, atau mau saya pasangin baju cheongsam lagi?

**Eren: ***pucat seketika*

**Author: **ayolaah, saya juga nggak tega, tapi kan kasian nanti asker-nya kecewaa~ ya? *masang puppy eyes yang menjijaykan*

**Eren: **ugh…. *pucat pasi*

**Rivaille: **…. Ck, udah, Eren, ayo sini *mendekat ke Eren*

**Eren: ***pucat pasi* *ngebatu di tempat*

**Rivaille: ***pegang pundak Eren* *tarik pundak Eren perlahan*

**Eren: ***panik*

**Rivaille: ***masih narik pelan-pelan*

**Author & Jean: **KELAMAAN! *dorong Eren sampe jatoh ke pelukan Rivaille*

**Eren: **GYAAAAAA :%&^ $$%&"}!

**Rivaille: **…*peluk Eren makin erat*

**Eren: ***panik* *nyari yasin terdekat*

**Author: ***asyik jeprat-jepret* lanjut! Tetep begitu ya!

**Eren: **AP— TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! *meronta-ronta*

_**FROM: NekoOrange-san**_

"_**Darenya buat rivaille aja deh.. *senyum ala titan* darenya! Rivaille-chan! Kau HARUS NIKAH bersama Eren! Kasih saya undangan juga ya *kitty eyes***__**"**_

**Author: **ini baru ask yang kedua, ya tuhan…. *facepalm*

**Petra: **jadi gimana?

**Author: **tentu aja harus dong *senyum titan*

**Eren: **t-trus masa harus nikah sama _Heichou _Rivaille? G-gue ga mau! *gemeteran* *masih dalam keadaan dipeluk—tambah, malah dipangku*

**Author: **…saya nggak yakin Rivaille tadi kesambet titan macem apaan… emm, ganti bajunya tetep harus dalam keadaan begitu! *senyum dengan napas penuh napsu*

**Eren: **A****G! B**I! M**Y*T! MATI LU AUTHOR B***S**!

**Author: **woy, mulut kayak kebon binatang! Ya mau gimana? Udah begini, ayo cepet!

**Rivaille: ***sigh* *gendong Eren bridal style ke ruang ganti*

**Author: ***pingsan kehabisan darah*

**Reiner & Petra: ***angkat author ke bangku* *kompres author pake air dingin* *transfusi darah author*

_**(mari menunggu beberapa menit~ syalalala~)**_

**Rivaille: ***dobrak pintu* *pake baju mempelai pria warna putih* *masih gendong Eren dalam keadaan bridal style*

**Eren: ***pake gaun pengantin putih panjang dan wig ikal se-punggung* *blush berat*

**Jean: **KAWINAN YA?! WAHAHAHAHA

**Eren: **DIEM AN****!

**Author: **UDAAAAAAH! Irvin jadi walinya ya

**Irvin: **hah? O-oke deh…

**Author: **DUDUK SEMUANYAAA~

**Rivaille: ***duduk dengan tenang sembari mangku Eren*

**Eren: ***blush parah*

**Irvin: **saya nikahkan Rivaille bin— apalah, dengan Eren Jaeger bin-titan dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat fitness dibayar kredit!

**All: **apa itu…..

**Irvin: **saya bingung mau ngomong apa, ya saya asal aja, maaf ya

**Author: **gapapa, yang jelas SAAAH?!

**All (minus Mikasa) : **SAAAAAAH

**Author: **oke, lanjut!

"_**Pertanyaannya untuk Mikasa, berhubungan saya kasih dare ke rivaille untuk menikah bersama eren, apa reaksimu?"**_

**Mikasa: **tentu aja gue kesel! Kenapa dia harus nikah sama Eren!

**Author: **Mik, ini Cuma boongan loh, nggak beneran, kalo seandainya beneran udah menggelinjang kesenengan saya

**Mikasa: **ya tetep aja! Dan kamu, asker *nunjuk-nunjuk* awas aja kau

**Author: **baik, daripada sisi psycho-nya Mikasa keluar lagi, kita lanjut ke ask yang berikutnya!

_**FROM: black roses 00**_

_**dare #lagi kan aku kerja di bidang pakaian wanita ...**__**  
**__**jadi semua perempuan tanpa terkecuali pake baju kebaya modifikasi dong ... #ngasihstok trus yang laki-laki pake baju lolita / dress / bikini . klo dress bisa pilih mau wedding/night party/party untuk Irvin, Mike, Gunter, Berthold, dan Marco #harusbajucewek . kemudian bikini harus Auruo, Erd, Jean, Connie #otomatisdong . yang terakhir lolita yang wajib make Eren, Armin, Rivaille, Reiner. #ketawalaknat oya hanji itu cewe jadi pake kebaya aja kan dia punya dada nunjuk episode 14 ... #dareterlaknatyangterpikirkan**_

**All: **bused dah!

**Author: **karena saya merangkap sebagai author di sini, jadi saya ngga ganti baju, haha! ayo cepat kalian ganti baju! Dan, oh iya, asker-nya bilang dia request, kalo Eren harus pake shiro loli, Armin wa loli, dan Reiner ama loli, cepet, ga pake lama!

**Armin: **e-eeh? Author?! Kok begitu sih?!

**Eren: **LELAH GUE KENA MULU DARI CHAP KEMAREN! APA SALAH SAYA, GUSTIIIII

**Author: **salahmu adalah kamu terlahir sebagai seorang karakter utama! Ayo, cepet! *tendang Reiner, Armin & Eren ke ruang ganti*

**All: ***masuk ke ruang ganti dengan berat hati*

**Author: **mari kita menunggu sejenak~

_**(syalalala~ beberapa puluh menit kemudian~)**_

**Rivaille: ***keluar dengan summer dress tanpa lengan, jaket hitam, dan sepatu hak super tinggi, ga pake wig alias cuma disisir* apa ini….

**Hanji: **waah~ *pake baju kebaya berwarna merah dan rambutnya dijepit dengan jepitan berbentuk kupu-kupu warna merah*

**Petra: **Hanji-san, awas jatoh! *pake baju kebaya modern berwarna coklat tua dan rambutnya dijepit biasa*

**Eren: **GAK SUDI GUAAAAAAA *lari-lari sambil pake baju shiro loli penuh renda, sepatu boots tanpa hak /karena saya kasihan sama Eren/, dan hiasan kepala kuping kucing berenda tentunya, dan tanpa wig*

**Auruo: **ELO LEBIH ENAK, NYET! *pake bikini biru langit dan hanya ditutupi jaket putih*

**Armin: **uh, aku ngerasa kayak ninja… *rambut dikuncir kuda dengan pita, pakaian wa Lolita hitam dengan dalaman berwarna merah*

**Reiner: **setidaknya ini lebih baik… *pake baju ama loli warna pink ngejreng dan sepatu sol tebal, tanpa wig alias Cuma disisir*

**Author: ***pake kacamata item* GILE LU NDRO!

**All: **INI KAN GARA-GARA ELO YANG BIKIN ACARA LAKNAT INIIIII!

**Author: **oke, daripada saya dibunuh dan mayat saya tidak teridentifikasi, lebih baik NEXT!

"_**trus ask #lanjutandaridarekemarin gimana tuh pas kemarin pake cheongsam, pada pake daleman/kancut/samasekali gk make kancut ? saya sih berharap pada gk make semua biar dingin gtu #mesum ya paling make sebatas kolor doang #iniapalagimesum oya seharusnya rivaille abis mandi pake lagi dong cheongsamnya kan harus sehari ... #gkpuas lalu yg pake celana daleman berupa celana pendek harus ngulang #sadis nanti klo da ngelakuin semua nanti saya kasih info bagus de buat semua pemain ... #kokjadidareya #gkbertanggungjawab #plak"**_

**Author: **saya nggak ngasih dia pake cheongsam lagi karena persediaan baju cheongsam-nya terbataaas~ dan saya tau yang pake celana pendek Cuma *ngelirik ke Eren*

**Eren: **OKE, GUE NGAKU GUE PAKE CELANA PENDEK! CIH!

**Author: **kenapa Cuma Eren aja? Karena saya emang sengaja nggak nyediain celana-celana begitu~ saya yakin pasti mereka chinko-nya kedinginan

**Jean & Eren: ***tabok author pake sandal telen (baca: swallow)* AUTHOR DIEM! *tarik kerah baju author dengan paksa*

**Author: **haha~ *sekarat dengan wajah berdarah-darah* kekerasaaan~ *sakau*

**Petra: **Jean, Eren, kamu udah ngelakuin kekerasan pada anak di bawah umur loh…

**Jean & Eren: **DARIMANA-NYA YANG DI BAWAH UMUR COBA?!

**Author: **eeh? Umurku kan masih—

**Eren: **ANJ*** BA** MO****!

**Hanji: ***tutup kuping author*

**Ymir: ***tutup kuping Christa*

_**FROM: UseMyImagination**_

"_**tenang bang ripai! gue udah siap lo mau ke rumah gue! ayoooooo *gandeng ripai***__**  
**__**banyak yupi di rumah gue! noh, dikasur! *KENAPA ADA DIKASUR COBA? MAKSUDNYA APA LO!***__**  
**__**jadi, pilih yupi apa gue? dua2nya ada di kasur kok. AHAHAHAHHA"**_

**Rivaille: **saya memiliki feeling nggak enak waktu baca bagian di kasur itu…. Kamu mau main ranjang sama saya? Tidak terima kasih, tapi kalo yupi, berikan kepada saya

**Author: ***facepalm*

**Cicak: ***facepalm*

_**FROM: Sayaka Ayano**_

"_**Sashaaa-Chan... Sayaka Chan penasaran kok nembaknya Jean? Padahal Saya Chan ngarep kamu memberanikan diri nembak yang extreme... Kaya Rivaille #ditendang Sasha"**_

**Sasha: **satu, gue masih pengen idup. Dua, Jean itu jomblo yang nganggur. Tiga, kalo Eren gue bisa dibacok Mikasa. Ya kira-kira begitulah

**Author: **loh? Tapi kan Jean ada Arm— *dibekep Jean*

**Armin: **Arm? Tangan?

**Jean: **bu-bukan! E-err, *bisik-bisik ke author* lu diem aja thor, udah bosen idup ya?!

**Author: **saya belom bosen, soalnya masih banyak anime yang belom saya tonton, NEXT!

"_**Armin jadi Sheryl Nome dari fandom sebelah sambil nyanyi ala Sheryl, Terus buat Jean #ketawa dulu**__**  
**__**Aku pengen Jean Cosplay Ranka Lee sambil nyanyi nyan-nyan itu... (Karena kalian bilang kan mending jadi itu kan?)"**_

**Armin: **ta-tapi kan Sheryl rambutnya panjang…

**Author: **udah, tenang aja, author udah nyiapin baju + wig di ruang ganti, cepet! *tendang Armin ke ruang ganti* sekarang, Jean *tunjuk ruang ganti pake jempol coretkakicoret tangan*

**Jean: **ck *sigh* *masuk ke ruang ganti dengan loyo*

_**(kita tungguin sambil makan yuk *disambit lemari*)**_

**Jean: ***sigh* *pake kostum Ranka Lee lengkap dengan wig*

**Author: **Jean, nyanyi

**Jean: **ck, ini gue terpaksa! Ny-nyan nyan, n-ni hao nyan!

**All: ***ngakak sejadi-jadinya*

**Armin: **se-sekarang giliranku ya? Lagu apa?

**Author: **terserah kamu, Min

**Armin: **Min? aku bukan Sarimin…

**Author: **ya, ya, terserah kamu deh, eh, gimana kalo Kindan no Elixir?

**Armin: **e-err, terserah

_**(Armin pun menyanyi dengan berat hati, saya males ngetik lirik-nya, kebanyakan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Armin pun selesai menyanyi dengan sukses, eh, kok kata-katanya kayak ibu-ibu lahiran ya?)**_

**Armin: **u-udah, thor. Aku mau ganti baju dulu… *kabur ke ruang ganti*

**Author: ***tepok tangan* SUGEEEEEEH, OKE, NEEEXT!

"_**Terus buat Rivaille, Berthold, Irvin, Ymir, Reiner ama Marco... Tolong kalian Jadi ini yaaa #tunjuk poster Uta no prince sama.. Jangan lupa kalian harus joged yang greget #plak"**_

**Jean: **mbak, Marco udah mokad, mbak

**Author: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KALIAN HARUS DANCE MAJI LOVE 2000% HARUS HARUS HARUS! BUAT YANG NGE-DARE BEGINIAN MAKASIH BANYAAAAAK AUTHOR CINTA ANDAAAA

**Eren: **thor, caps

**Author: **HAH?! KENAPA?! EH, IYA, KEINJEK *matiin caps* ehem, karena Marco udah mati, Eren, gantiin, Armin juga ikutan ya, biar pas tujuh orang, CEPET GANTI BAJUUUU! *tendang mereka dengan sangat tidak sopan*

_**(beberapa menit kemudian (Bertholdt: LAGI?!))**_

**Author: **IKEMEEEEEN *jeprat jepret* silakan dance, sekaraaang~

**All (yang jadi STARISH) : ***dance Maji Love 2000% agak kaku sambil nyanyi LIPSYNC*

**Ymir, Bertholdt & Armin: **Give me, give your love, give me, aah *goyangin pinggang*

**Author: ***nosblit* *rekam dengan napsu*

**Reiner & Irvin: **agemashou Ni-sen-pa love!

**Author: ***darah mengucur makin deras*

**Rivaille & Eren: **Koi wa Bakuhatsu, DANCE AND DANCE! *goyangin pinggang juga*

**Author: ***pingsan*

**Petra: ***kasih author minyak kayu putih*

**Author: ***langsung bangun* oke, NEXT!

"_**Nah khusus Eren harus Greget... Aku pengen ERen pake baju battle Suit-nya Inori-nya Guilty Crown yang warna merah..."**_

**Eren: ***keselek botol minyak kayu putih*

**Author: **EREN! PUASA!

**Eren: **GUE GA SENGAJA, AUTHOR! POKOKNYA GUE GA MAU!

**Author: **by the way, kok kamu nggak dipeluk Rivaille? Dare-nya harus sampe acara selesai loh

**Eren: **DARE-NYA KOK MAKIN NGESELIN SIH?!

**Author: **takdir

**Eren: **CK! *masuk ke kamar ganti sambil ngumpat, maaf fic ini tidak lulus sensor*

_**(mau menunggu beberapa saat~ lalala~)**_

**Eren: ***buka pintu pelaaan banget*

**Author: ***buka paksa pintunya*

**Eren: ***pake baju battle suit Inori dalam keadaan nge-blush parah*

**Author: **EREN, KOK KAMU SEKSI AMET?! *jeprat jepret lagi*

**Eren: **A-AUTHOR, STOOOOP *masuk ke ruang ganti lagi*

**Author: **ah, iya EREN, PAKE BAJU LOLITA YANG TADI YAA~!

**Eren: **BACOT! *misuh-misuh di ruang ganti*

**Author: **oke, tadi saya dapet pesen tambahan dari **black roses 00 **kalian harus pake baju yang tadi disuruh sama dia sampe acara selesai~

**All: ***pokerface*

**Eren: ***gebrak pintu* *balik ke tempat Rivaille dan peluk Rivaille lagi sambil nge-blush*

**Rivaille: ***kaget*

**Author: **oke, akhirnya Eren mau meluk Rivaille! Meskipun pasang muka tsundere sih… gapapa! NEXT!

_**FROM: 5862-senbonzakura**_

"_**Armin: Ehehe... Armin! Kenapa kamu itu moe banget? Tetapi disaat yang sama kamu itu kece lho! Kalau aku ajak ke pantai atau gunung kamu mau gak? O iya, jadi temenku dong! Aku ngefans sama kamu sejak pertama kali aku nonton Shingeki no Kyojin lho! :D"**_

**Armin: **…..anu… *blush* aku mau kok jadi temen kamu…..

**All: **ARMIN. PERTANYAAN PERTAMA SAMA KEDUA DIJAWAB.

**Armin: ***kaget* *gemeteran* ng…. mukaku udah begini dari lahir… emangnya aku moe sama kece?

**Author: **menurut mata author yang sering typo sih, kamu moe dan kece! Trus, kamu mau nggak diajak ke pantai atau gunung?

**Armin: **hah?! Ng… kalo gunung aku mau…. Tapi pantai itu….aku belum pernah ke sana….

**Author: **_(dalem hati: kebanyakan maen di dalem dinding, ni anak!) _udah, yang jelas mau nggak?

**Armin: **tentu aja aku mau!

**Author: **waah, NEXT!

"_**Dare buat Heichou dan Eren! tenang, cuma ngebersihin rumahku make baju maid kok... wkwkwkwkwkwk..."**_

**RivaEren— maksudnya Rivaille & Eren: **OGAH, BERSIHIN SENDIRI!

**Author: **lah? Ayo dong!

**Rivaille: **itu nguras tenaga, gue ogah

**Eren: **bener, gue juga males

**Author: **cih *ngumpat dalam hati*

_**FROM: Baka Mamarthy**_

"_**ah, dare saya gampang kok (kedip-kedip)**__**  
**__**buat semua char SnK, wajib senam poco-poco tiap pagi selama seminggu!"**_

**All: **….*speechless*

**Author: **fufufu~ *tertawa setan* ayo, cepat~

**All: **KAGAK MAU!

**Author: **sepertinya kalian semua minta dicuci otaknya ya~? *saiko*

**All: ***merinding*

**Author: **CEPET SENAM POCO-POCOOOOO!

_**(musik senam laknat itu dinyalakan, all anggota Scouting Legion pun TERPAKSA senam)**_

**Author: ***ngakak menggelinjang*

**All: ***deathglare* *gebukin author*

**Author: **ampun, NEXT!

_**FROM: Darkness Maiden**_

_**Ehm. Buat yang cowok (Terutama Bert ku tercintah :* :* :* chu chu chu)**_

**Author: ***pukpuk Bertholdt* kamu kok bisa punya pacar kayak begitu?

**Bertholdt: **eh?

**All: **…pacar?!

**Author: **iya, bukannya Rena alias Enah itu pacarnya Bertholdt?

**All: **WHAT THE F- ^%&^*

"_**Mau Enah cium pake bibir Enah yang awegh-so-hot atau pake Cleaver Enah yang awegh-so-sexy?"**_

**Author: **kata-nya Enah, kalo jawabnya "Nggak/jangan/nggak usah" katanya tempat kalian bakal disiram minyak, dibom, diteror forever pake potongan badan *sweatdrop bacanya*

**Bertholdt: ***merinding* aku sih…. Terserah Enah maunya apaan….

**Author: **uh, oke deh!

"_**Mau Ohagi (berisi jarum) buatan Enah atau kue (berisi ribuan cabe rawit) buatan temen Enah (si Mie on)?"**_

**Author: **Bertl, yang sabar ya…. *pukpuk Bertl*

**Bertholdt: **…aku…lagi nggak laper…..makasih….

**Author: **itu kayaknya ujung-ujung-nya artinya nggak mau deh….

**Bertholdt: **ng-nggak! Aku lagi nggak laper! Beneran!

**Author: **Bertl, ini puasa, nggak baek loh kalo boong

**Eren: **kita kan nggak puasa? Author-nya bego nih…

**Author: **sudahlah Eren, kau diam saja

"_**Apakah Enah perlu membantu kalian basmi titan? *seret Bonesaw, Iron pipe, sama Cleaver* *iket pematik, minyak, sama kapak di tubuh*"**_

**Author: **wah, kalo begini sih, julukan 'The Most Powerful Soldier of Humanity' punya Rivaille bisa dibetak sama Enah

**Eren: **kalo yang bantuin begini, mah… kita terima dengan senang hati! Pasti titan cepet musnah kalo dia ikut ngebasmi!

**Author: **tapi pasti ada syarat-nya, yaitu Enah harus satu kelompok sama Bertl, pasti Enah maunya begitu

**Bertholdt: ***membatu*

_**Buat yang cewek (Terutama Sasha. AAAH SAS BAGI KENTANG DONG)**_

**Sasha: **how about no?

"_**Bagaimana reaksi kalian jika suatu hari, animu ini jadi animu thriller-horror-suspense dimana KALIAN membunuh chara cowok? Nyehehehe"**_

**All cowok: ***keringet dingin*

**Author: **…..kok dia kayak ingetin saya sama anime-nya ya…

**Petra: **well, kalo seandainya itu terjadi itu pasti nyeremin banget

**Sasha: **darah itu menjijaykan!

**Mikasa: **gue ga mau, nanti Eren kebunuh *deathglare*

"_**JENG SASHA, EYKE BUAT DONAT KENTANG NIH."**_

**Author: ***dorong Sasha* sono, Sash, dikasih makanan tuh

**Sasha: **author ga mau?

**Author: **err… ga deh, lagi puasa, heheh

**Sasha: **ooh, Mikasa, Petra, Ymir dan Christa mau?

**Mikasa: **nggak laper, makasih (dalem hati: _curiga itu isi donat-nya apaan…)_

**Petra: **anu…aku lagi diet…

**Sasha: **yaah, sayang ya… Ymir dan Chris—

**Ymir: **gue dan Christa menolak dengan segenap hati

**Sasha: ***menghela napas*

"_**Apakah kalian fujoshi? jika ya, pair apa yang kalian OTP?"**_

**Author: **saya RivaEren dan JeanEren

**Jean: **APAAN?! GUE DI-PAIR SAMA SI KANCUT ITU?!

**Petra: **uh… saya kurang suka sama yaoi, tapi kalo disuruh milih… saya mungkin milih… anu… JeanArmin mungkin imut juga…

**Armin: **P-Petra… *blush*

**Ymir: **bagaimana kalau kita crack?! Kayak IrvinConnie?! WAHAHAHA *tertawa jahanam*

**Irvin: ***keselek biskuit*

**Connie: **APAAN TUH?! CRACK MACEM APAAN ITU?!

**Author: **LOL

**Christa: **anu… aku sih RivaEren suka… semuanya imut kok

**Mikasa: **gue nggak ada

**Hanji: **GUE SIH RIVAEREN!

_**FROM: Zefanya Elric**_

"_**saya mau kasih dare dong: saya mau Eren cium BIBIR (perlu di capslock) Mikasa di depan Rivaille dan Jean (saya lagi demem pair straight)."**_

**Mikasa: **….*membatu*

**Eren: **eng… Mikasa, jangan marah ya…

**Mikasa: **(dalem hati: _JUSTRU GUE MALAH SENENG, EREN!)_

**Eren: **… *cium Mikasa sepersekian detik*

**Rivaille: **…*diem*

**Author: **oke, NEXT!

"_**Rivaille buka baju di depan semua fans perempuan (inget, cuma baju)"**_

**Author: ***seret Rivaille ke kerumunan fangirls*

**Rivaille: **WOY, APA-APAAN SIH?!

**Author: **makanya, ayo cepetan

**Rivaille: ***sigh* *buka kancing baju perlahan* *lepas baju* udah kan?

**Author: ***pingsan*

**Fangirls gaje (?): ***mulai foto-foto sambil teriak ga jelas*

**Rivaille: **UDAH, STOP! *tendang fangirls, langsung pake baju lagi*

"_**juga untuk Rivaille, saya mau nanya, hari ini kamu pakai sempak warna apa? #ditebas."**_

**Rivaille: **ANJ— WOY, INI PERTANYAAN APAAN SIH?! GUE TEBAS BENERAN MAMPUS LU

**Author: ***angkat bahu* jawab deh

**Rivaille: **AUTHOR JUGA APAAN SIH?!

**Author: **eeh~? Tapi kan saya juga mau li—

**Rivaille: ***tendang author* hosh… hosh… INI PRIVACY! KAGAK ADA YANG BOLEH LIAT! NEXT!

_**FROM: Roya Chan**_

"_**Kalau misalnya tiba2 situ dilamar Eren tengah malem, apa reaksi anda? Wajib jawab! /tawalaknat"**_

**Mikasa: **t-tentu aja gue seneng! *blush*

**Author: **wogh, Mikasa nge-blush!

"_**And darenya buat Armin tersayang..**__**  
**__**Tembak Jean dong! #nyodorin pistol /ditendang!**__**  
**__**Cara nembaknya yg dramatis, kaya film2 telenovela! Ya? Ya? Ya?**__**  
**__**Pliiss... Itu pistol udah saya bersihin kok! /tawaselaknatmungkin #diinjek2Jean"**_

**Armin: **i-ini nembak dalam konteks apa ya, kalo boleh tau? *gemeteran*

**Author: **mungkin dua-dua nya, jadi setelah nembak dalam maksud pernyataan cinta, kamu tembak pake pistol *sodomi— maksudnya, sodorin pistol*

**Armin: ***gemeteran*

**Jean: **WOY, THOR! LU MAU NGEBUNUH GUE YA?!

**Author: **kagak, makanya pake jaket anti peluru dulu sana!

**Jean: **cih *pasang jaket anti peluru*

**Armin: **di-dimulai dari sekarang?

**Ymir: **kagak, taun depan. Ya iyalah sekarang!

**Christa: **Y-Ymir, jangan kasar begitu sama orang dong!

**Armin: **e-eng… Jean… aku mau ngomong… sebenernya selama ini aku… su-su-suka sama ka-ka-kamu… ma-mau nerima c-cintaku, enggak?! *langsung dor Jean spontan sambil nge-blush*

**Jean: **WOY, ARMIN! BELOM ADA PERINTAH DISURUH NEMBAK PAKE PISTOL-NYA SEKARANG!

**Author: **ah, sudahlah, yang jelas udah sah, kok~ mau nerima atau enggak?

**Jean: **a-apaan sih! Gue mah, t-terserah aja!

**Eren: **gue anggap itu jawaban sebagai 'iya', hohoho~

**Jean: **LU DIEM AJA, CURUT!

**Eren: **APA LO BILANG?!

**Author: **NEEEEEEEEEXT!

_**FROM: Lonceng Angin**_

"_**Uh, jadi darenya, saya ingin Bertholdt dan Reiner bergandengan tangan lalu menempelkan dahi mereka. Kemudian Bertholdt bilang 'I love you' sambil berbisik. Terus cium hidungnya Reiner *ketawa nenek lampir***__**"**_

**Author: ***tertawa ala ibu tiri*

**Bertholdt: **…Reiner… ayo aja lah… *gandeng tangan Reiner*

**Reiner: ***sigh* oke deh… *gandeng balik* *tempelin dahi*

**Bertholdt: **Rein… _Ich Liebe Dich… I Love You… _*cium hidung Reiner*

**Reiner: ***blush*

**All: **CIEEEEE

"_**Terus saya pengin ngedare Rivaille buat duduk dipangkuannya Eren dari acara(?) mulai sampai selesai. #digorok"**_

**All: ***noleh kearah Eren yang sedang dipeluk Rivaille plus dipangku*

**Ymir: **reverse, nih *smirk*

**Author: **EreRi! EreRi! *mantengin dengan serius*

**Rivaille: **ck *angkat Eren* *taro Eren di bangku* *dudukin Eren* *peluk Eren*

**Eren: **e-err… *blush* *peluk Rivaille balik dengan gemeteran*

**Armin: ***pegangin Mikasa*

_**FROM: MissingLink01**_

"_**udah jelas canonnya One-sided!Bertholdt x Annie ... Ayo Bertholdt tembaaakkkkkk ! hahaha"**_

**Author: **Annie-nya saya panggil dulu ya!

_**(author-pun keluar dari ruangan dan berteriak memanggil nama Annie dengan sangat kolosal, bahkan cangkir teh milik Rivaille langsung retak-retak)**_

**Author: ***masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil narik-narik Annie* ANNIE, AYO, SEBENTAR AJA KOK!

**Annie: **ck, ada apaan?

**Author: **nah, Bertholdt, sekarang tembak An-chan di depan orangnya langsung!

**Bertholdt: **e-eeh?! A-An-chan?! Anu… *pegang tangan Annie*

**Annie: ***ngeliat dengan tatapan malas*

**Bertholdt: **anu…Annie… sebenernya selama ini… aku suka kamu… mau jadi pacarku nggak?

**Author: **CIEEEE

**Annie: **maaf, tapi tidak, terima kasih, udah kan?

**Author: **eeh?! Masih ada permintaan buat kamu loh!

**Annie: **tapi gue masuk Military Police…

**Author: **udah, anggep aja kamu bintang tamu hari ini! Yosh!

_**FROM: mager**_

"_**heichou, rumor2nya sebelum jadi ustad- maksudku sebelum masuk pesantren Al-Sekoting- maksudku; pokonya gitu deh! #kicked ehem. anda ini seorang preman coretpasarminggucoret? kalo bener, hal apa yang membuat anda sekarang menjadi seorang ustad- masudku, ya kembali berada dijalan yang lurus? #ehem"**_

**Rivaille: **hah? Kok nanya-nya begini?

**Author: **biar saya dan Petra yang jawab! Sebelumnya Rivaille itu adalah seorang preman di salah satu kota, namun, rumornya Rivaille dibawa oleh Irvin dan direkrut menjadi anggota Scouting Legion!

**Petra: **jadi, bisa dibilang, Irvin itu yang bikin Rivaille kembali ke jalan yang lurus!

**Author: **bener!

**Rivaille: **PADA TAU DARIMANA?! STALKER YA?!

**Author: **kalo saya emang stalker, tapi kalo Petra bukan! Hohoho~

" _**author-san udah nonton video ini? /watch?vrfp9DXuea_Q -v-**__**  
**__**pokonya intinya di video itu eren disiksa ma rivaille. nah aku pengen rivaere- sori typo lagi. maksudku rivaille dan eren ngelakuin kyk divideo itu, mukulnya yg kenceng, biar eren tambah ngerti apa arti uhuk'dicipline'uhuk. toh eren itu M /killed"**_

**Author: ***ngeliat Eren yang udah kehabisan napas mangku Rivaille, so sweet* Ren, yang sabar ya…

**Eren: **….T**…..

**Rivaille: ***gampar Eren* mulut dijaga…

_**(dan adegan di video pun berlanjut tanpa diperintah author, kasihan Eren…)**_

**Author: **oke, stop, saya mual liat Rivaille nyiksa uke-nya melulu, lanjut!

_**FROM: Snowy Trick**_

"_**Bertholdt, kenapa anda unyu? kenapa anda merenggut kokoro saya? kenapa anda adorable sekali? kenapa anda sama Reiner so sweet sekali? boleh gak saya culik anda sebentar? /NO"**_

**Bertholdt: **uuh, daritadi aku dibilang unyu… *blush* emang unyu darimana-nya?

**Author: **FEROMON-MUUUUUUU *pingsan*

**Bertholdt: **eeh, anu…. Emang-nya aku ngerebut kokoro kamu? A-aku minta maaf deh… t-trus aku adorable? Bu-bukannya adorable sama unyu sama ya? Aku sama Reiner emangnya so sweet?

**Author: ***bangun dari alam bawah sadar* buktinya tadi kamu ciuman sama Reiner

**Bertholdt: **a-anu…. *blush berat* dan, kamu mau nyulik saya? I-itu kok ambigu ya…

**Author: **apalah, itu! Oke, NEXT!

"_**Reiner: kamu sama Bertl kan udah temenan lama yaa. pernah gak ada "embarrassing moment" berdua?"**_

**Reiner: **pernah nggak?

**Bertholdt: **entah, aku nggak inget

**Author: **embarrassing moment-nya itu contohnya kalian jatoh dengan posisi ambigu, dan diliat orang, begitu~

**Reiner: **pernah nggak?

**Bertholdt: **kayaknya enggak

**Author: **ah, payah! NEXT!

"_**Armin: anda pernah jadi model di video klip boyben SnK ya? sumpah cantik banget anda disana.."**_

**Armin: **a-anu…. Video klip yang mana?

**Author: **KAYAKNYA YANG PARODI LAGU "THIS LOVE" DEH! KYAAAA ARMIN, KAMU IMUT BANGET JADI FUJII MINAAAA *cubit pipi Armin*

**Jean: **dan tentu aja gue di klip itu yang paling ganteng, maklum, sering muncul di tivi! *kibas rambut*

**Eren: **ooh, iya! Gue pernah liat elo di tivi!

**Jean: **ooh, iklan apaan? Iklan parfum? Iklan pakaian lelaki masa kini?

**Eren: **bukan, iklan _Kalpanax, _obat panu. Dan elo jadi panunya

**Jean: **ANJIR! LO NGAJAK RIBUT NIH CERITANYA?! *hajar Eren*

**Eren: **IYA, BIAR GREGET! MASALAH?! *hajar Jean balik*

**Jean: **MONYET!

_**(dan Jean & Eren berakhir dengan main pukul-pukulan) **_

**Author: ***sweatdrop*

**Christa: **author, kamu nggak lerai?

**Author: **enggak ah, enakan nonton

**Christa: **eeh, tapi—

**Author: **lagian mereka keliatan romantis kan?

**Christa: **bener sih…

"_**oke, dare cuma buat Annie :3**__**  
**__**Annie, cosplay jadi Nina Williams deh. dari kemaren saya perhatiin kalian mirip banget..."**_

**Annie: ***sigh* *masuk ke ruang ganti*

**Author: **saya takjub, soalnya Annie nggak protes meskipun disuruh macem-macem *kagum*

**Connie: **lagian juga meskipun dia protes elo tetep nyuruh dia pake baju-nya

**Author: ***mendelik ke Connie*

**Annie: ***keluar dari ruang ganti* *pake baju ala Nina Williams, yang pastinya bohai. Ya tuhan, untung udah lebaran*

**Bertholdt: ***nosebleed*

**Author: ***kasih Bertholdt tisu*

**Annie: **udah kan? *masuk ke ruang ganti lagi*

"_**Kalo Eren dan Rivaille nikah, saya tekankan 'KALO'! (yah, mudah mudahan terwujud) apa reaksi dari semuanya?"**_

**Author: **saya menangis bahagia

**Mikasa: **Rivaille gue bunuh

**Hanji: **wah, akhirnya mereka bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan juga~

**Irvin:** selamat, Rivaille, Eren

**Christa: **semoga langgeng ya~

**Ymir: **mau punya anak berapa?

**Eren: **WOY, INI KAN KAGAK BENERAN! TADI ASKER-NYA TEKANIN 'KALO'!

**All (minus Rivaille, Mikasa, & Eren): **tapi tadi kalian udah ijab qabul loh

**Eren: ***wajah memucat*

**Author: **nanti kalo udah ulang tahun pernikahan yang pertama undang saya y-

**Eren: ***tutup kuping sembari teriak random* AAAAGH TELOR ASIIIN GAJAH DUDUK KODOK NGAPEL IBU PERIIII TURUNKAN TINGGI RIVAILLEEEE HOBBIT JAWAB PERMOHONAN SAYA AAAAAGH

**Rivaille: ***gampar Eren* Eren!

**Eren: ***konek beberapa menit* …ya?

**Rivaille: **udah normal?

**Eren: **…..udah**.**

**Rivaille: **oh, baguslah

**Author: **oke, lanjut!

"_**Eren, berubah jadi titan sono! Terus berpose seksi bin bohay yg mampu membuat sememu nosebleed *dirider kick ala ripai* dan apa pendapat dari ripai yg unyueh? *ditonjok eren"**_

**Author: **mbak, liat rate mbak… astof….

**Eren: **…

**Author: **…Eren?

**Eren:**…

**Author: **Ren? Kamu kenapa? Ere—

**Reiner: **thor, kayaknya dia ngambek deh

**Author: **ah, gitu aja ngambek

**Connie: **tapi itu dare-nya nggak kira-kira loh thor!

**Eren: **KALIAN DIAAAM! *gigit lengan kiri* *berubah jadi titan seketika*

**All: ***cengo*

**Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, & Ymir: ***ngeliat dengan tatapan biasa*

_**(tunggu, tadi saya spoiler ya?)**_

**Author: **Ren, gaya kayak model coba

**Titan!Eren: **grrh…. *nahan amarah* *pose ala gadis berbikini di majalah Pl_yb_y (coz sensor dengan bintang sudah terlalu mainstream)*

**Author: **…oke Rivaille, apa reaksimu?

**Rivaille: **… *ke kamar mandi* *muntah*

**All: ***denger suara erangan Rivaille dari dalam kamar mandi* *berkeringat dingin* *merasa mual*

**Petra: **kasihan _heichou…_

**Author: **sudahlah, oke, Armin, entar bantuin saya lagi, dan, NEXT!

"_**reiner&bert&jean buka baju kalian sekarang terus peragain gaya2 binaragawan lagi nge-gym. otot kalian itu samthing banget tsaah!"**_

**Author: **akhirnya ada dare yang kayak begini *elus-elus dada*

**Jean: **ngapain elus dada? Pettan begitu

**Author: **diem. Ehem, jadi, Reiner, Bertholdt, dan Jean, buka baju kalian~ *memperhatikan trio korban yang masih pake baju Lolita & dress*

**Jean: **YES *langsung buka baju* *pamer sispek* *pasang pose model L-Men*

**Eren: ***megang perut* *tersinggung*

**Reiner: ***buka baju* *langsung pasang pose yang sulit dideskripsikan saking— ah, sudahlah*

**Bertholdt: ***buka baju pelan-pelan sambil pasang wajah malu*

**Connie: **entah kenapa Bertl kayak anak gadis yang mau disodomi…

**Bertholdt: **CO-CONNIE!

**Annie: **Bertl, ngapain malu-malu?

**Bertholdt: **A-Annie… *sigh* *buka baju cepet-cepet* *langsung nekuk lengan bak seorang model merek shampo*

**Author: **kalian luar biasaaaaa~ *nosblit*

_**FROM: Futaku4ever**_

"_**Buat anak2 104 plus para heichou, biasanya ngapain sih kalau lagi gak ada kerjaan? GUling guling sambil koprol kah? atau mungkin main Ps bareng?"**_

**Author: **no no no no no! Guling-guling sambil koprol itu tarian pawang ujan personifikasi Indonesia dari fandom sebelah!

**Eren: **mungkin kita Cuma ngobrol santai, ato enggak main 'truth or dare' haha

**Jean: **-dan sejak kapan tahun 800-an udah ada PS? Setau gue nggak ada deh, wong lampu aja baru ada lampu minyak

**Mikasa: **kalo gue mah… stalking Eren…

**All: ***sweatdrop* Mikasa…

**Christa: **aku sama Ymir sih mungkin Cuma duduk sambil minum-minum biasa dan ngobrol ringan, ya kan, Ymir?

**Ymir: **yup!

"_**Karena Futa lagi nge ship BertholdJean karena melihat fanart nya di pixiv, I dare You, Bertholdt, Buat nyium Jean TELAK DI BIBIR, dan deskripsikan dengan jelas ya, kesesesese"**_

**Author: **Jean jadi harem king, ih

**Bertholdt: **aku nggak mau!

**Jean: **GUE JUGA OGAH!

**Author: ***pegang kepala Bertholdt & Jean* NOW KISS! *jedukin kepala masing-masing*

**Jean & Bertholdt: **OUCH— MMPH! *bibir saling bertemu* *dan keduanya langsung pingsan*

**Author: **cih, payah! Oke, lanjut ke ask yang selanjutnya!

"_**Buat Sasha, Godain Jean dong, muahahahaha..."**_

**Sasha: **woi, Jean! Tanggung jawab!

**Author: ***bangunin Jean pake bau-bau an minyak kayu putih*

**Jean: ***kebangun* TA-TANGGUNG JAWAB KENAPA?! *panik*

**Sasha: **karena kau telah menghancurkan dinding hatiku!

**Jean: ***pingsan lagi*

**Author: **JEEEEAN?!

**Sasha: **udah kan? *lanjut makan kentang*

**Author: **jadi tadi nggak natural ya?!

**Sasha: **siapa juga yang mau sama dia?

**Author: **ah, payah!

"_**Rivaille - san, nih ada yupi (lempar sekarung yupi ke arah Rivaille)"**_

**Rivaille: **… _Merci… _*makan yupi dengan tenang*

"_**jadi gini thor, penasaran aja sih, kenapa recon corps lambangnya sayap (eh bener kan ya itu sayap dua warna yang tetumpukan?), polisi gambarnya kepala unicorn berkulit hijau, sama garrison mawar? untuk recon saya mau hanji yg jawab, polisi annie, dan garrison rico huehehe"**_

**Author: **ada yang tau kenapa?

**Hanji: **mungkin Recon Corps lambang-nya sayap karena diartikan sebagai kebebasan umat manusia dari jajahan titan?

**Annie: **gue ga tau artinya, dan gue ga mau tau, soalnya lambangnya udah ada lebih dari 100 tahun yang lalu kan?

**Author: **bener juga… dan Rico Brzenska itu masuk Stationary Guard, maaf ya, dan mungkin dia sedang pacaran sama Ian Dietrich mungkin?

**Mikasa: **bukannya Ian udah mati ya?

**Author: **mungkin lagi pacaran di dunia mimpi kali?

**All: **alesan…

"_**betewe gue agak nyubi di fandom snk nih.. itu nama divisinya recon corps atau scouting legion sih? garrison atau stationary guard sih? nah, yang ini gantian yang ngejawab mesti mmm ada dot pixis ga? itu loh idolanya connie yang sesama plontos /salah.. yah kalo ga ada, rico lagi sama mikasa juga boleh wkwk lagi bosen sama eren n heichou yah ga tau knp XD /dibejek"**_

**Connie: **MONYET LU! *emosi*

**Mikasa: **sebenernya itu sih sama aja

**Author: **saya sih juga berpikiran begitu

_**FROM: Cherry Blossom Clash**_

"_**Teruntuk Corporal Rivaille- saya cinta anda, dan saya gak sama sekali lebih tinggi dari anda. seriusan. *bricked"**_

**Rivaille: **syukurlah, terima kasih sudah mencintai saya.

**Author: **saya juga lebih pendek dibanding Rivaille loh! Saya Cuma setinggi Christa

**Rivaille: **ga ada yang nanya

**Author: ***pundung*

"_**Armin, saya baik hati jadi saya gabakal nanyakan gender anda yang SUDAH PASTI 100% seorang lelaki, tapi denger2 gossip dari pesantren Al-Sekot*ng... anda pinjem saosnya Reiner a.k.a Rustam buat opening kedua Shingeki no Kyojin. Apakah itu benar?"**_

**Armin: **ITU HANYA FITNAH!

**Author: **iya ya, saya waktu itu denger juga rumor-nya katanya Armin minjem (?) saos-nya Reiner a.k.a Rustam buat opening kedua

**Reiner: **mungkin itu beneran fitnah…

"_**Tadinya saya kepengen Rivaille, tapi karena tampaknya di chap 2 udah banyak menderita gak jadi deng... Saya mau anda kissu sama- EITS TAHAN DULU PEDANGNYA MIKASA. BUKAN SAMA JEAN KOK. SAYA PENGEN NGEBAHAGIAIN ORANG2 DISINI. Jadi- anda, HARUS KISSU SAMA EREN. Oke? Seneng kan o v o/) *slapped"**_

**Mikasa: ***blush* te-tentu aja gue s-seneng banget!

**Jean: **WOI! DARE BEGINIAN UDAH KAN?! GANTI!

**Author: **kan tadi Eren yang disuruh, sekarang Mikasa, beda dong!

**Connie: **bilang aja cemburu, hohoho~

**Jean: **LU DIEM AJA, GUNDU!

**Connie: **APA LO BILANG?!

**Author: **ih, malah berantem, cepet deh!

**Irvin: **masa muda…

**Mikasa: ***noleh ke Eren* E-Eren… *cium Eren di bibir sepersekian detik* *lalu kabur ke kamar mandi*

**Eren: ***masih terbengong me-loading kejadian sebelumnya*

_**FROM: Yami-chan Kagami**_

"_**Ehem, aku boleh minta dare untuk chara disini?"**_

**All: **KAGAK, KAGAK BOLEH!

"_**Dare untuk Eren:**__**  
**__**Pakai kostum ala neko yang seksi, jangan lupa neko miminya dan godain Rivai ya. Terus setiap ngomong selama pakai kostum itu harus pakai kata "nyan" di akhir kalimat..."**_

**Author: **loh, kok saya jadi inget fandom sebelah ya?

**Eren: **HOLY SHEEEEEEET *Eren masih pake baju Lolita btw*

**Author: ***pakein bando kucing* begini aja udah bisa!

**Eren: **t-trus masa harus godain _Heichou_? *keringat bercucuran*

**Author: **peluk Rivaille, lalu pakai kata nyan di akhir kalimat

**Eren: **_wanna kiss my fist? _*mengepalkan tangan*

**Author: **_then I will do something to your brain and make you do it without any doubt~_

**Eren: **shit! *peluk Rivaille* R-Rivaille-sama, ny-nyan!

**Author: **bilang 'I Love You' dalam berbagai bahasa!

**Eren: **GGGGH… Ri-Rivaille-sama, _Ich Liebe Dich… Ti Amo… La Tebya Lyubyu… Je T'aime… Te Quiero… Ik Hou Van Je… _N-Nyan…

**Author: **GOOD JOB! *thumbs up*

_**FROM: kelilingdunia10**_

"_**Rivaille, aku pilih kamu! *nunjuk Rivaille* Kalau misalnya kamu melihat Hanji dan Eren terkepung di tengah segerombolan titan dengan keadaan 3D Maneuver gear mereka rusak, siapa yang akan kamu selamatkan jika kamu memiliki satu kesempatan? Hanji atau Eren? Harus ada alasannya! (disini kondisinya Eren udah nggak bisa berubah jadi titan lagi. Terlalu lelah/ketawa setan)"**_

**Rivaille: **akan kuusahakan menyelamatkan semuanya

**Author: ***terharu*

_**FROM: KatziusTheMrBombastique**_

"_**BENTAR! Saya protes ama Mikasa! di Dare saya kan, tertulis gini :**__**  
**__**"Jean, lu jomblo ngenes, kan? Gue ngerti, soalnya gue juga sama. Jadi, gue suruh Mikasa nyium lo di bibir. DI BIBIR."**__**Di situ tertulis Mikasa yang nyium Jean. Bukan Jean yang nyium Mikasa. Jadi ntar di chapter selanjutnya, Mikasa mesti minta maap ke Jean gara2 udah ngejotos. Dengan cara... dipeluk aja, deh :D saya lagi baik.**__**"**_

**Author: **kemaren mata saya typo karena udah beler ngerjain ini, jadi ya, Mikasa, tolong minta maaf ya

**Mikasa: **Jean, gue minta maaf kemaren udah mukul elo, maafin gue ya? *meluk Jean*

**Jean: ***pingsan*

**Author: **ini Jean dari chapter kemaren pingsan melulu, udah capek saya bangunin dia, bodo amat lah

"_**Buat bang lepi , nih. Rivaille, kalo lu tahu Isayama matiin Petra di chapter 30, lu mau ngebunuh atau ngegorok Isayama? gak boleh gak milih lho ya. Isayama juga mesti dateng buat disiksa Levi :D *ketawaalamaousatan"**_

**Rivaille: **ngebunuh sama ngegorok kan sama, ujung-ujung nya korban-nya mati. Tapi saya lebih milih cekek manusia bernama Isayama Hajime

**Author: **tapi kalo enggak ada dia, kalian enggak bakalan ada loh

**All: **emang dia siapa?

**Author: ***nunjukkin manga SnK all volume*

**Eren: ***buka-buka komiknya* *cengo*

_**FROM: terserah dikau**_

**Author: **bagaimana kalau anda saya namakan 'pantat heichou seksi'?

**Rivaille: ***gampar author*

"_**darenya saya minta eren dan rivaille untuk baca doujin r18 *buset* "Heichou to Oishasan Gokko". doujin erenri, loh, ERENRRIIII! *ketawanista* #fansErenRi *dilemparbantal*"**_

**Author: ***kasih doujin-nya* Mikasa juga ikutan baca ya

**Rivaille: ***ngebuka halaman pertama*

_**(2 menit berlalu)**_

**Rivaille: **saya luka di sini? Panjang amat lukanya

**Eren: **gue…

_**(10 menit berlalu)**_

**Rivaille, Eren, & Mikasa: ***mulai berkeringat dingin*

_**(20 menit berlalu)**_

**Mikasa: ***pergi ke kamar mandi*

**Eren: ***nutup mata*

**Rivaille: ***badan mulai panas dingin*

**Author: **sepertinya mereka udah sampe bagian 'situ' fufufu~

**Hanji: **ikutan baca doong~

**Author: **Hanji entar ya~

_**(30 menit berlalu)**_

**Rivaille: ***tutup bukunya* AAAAGH SETAAAAAN! SIAPAPUN YANG BIKIN INI BAKALAN GUE BUNUHHH *langsung lari ke kamar mandi* *gebrak pintu dan langsung masuk* *muntah*

**Eren: ***arwahnya udah keluar*

**Hanji: **yessss *langsung comot bukunya* *baca dengan antusias* KYAAAAA *nosebleed*

"_**hanjis-san, apa gendermu? #dihajar"**_

**Hanji: **mau tau~? Beneran mau tau~? Sini ku kissu dulu~ *tempelin ujung telunjuk ke bibir*

**All: ***langsung muntah-muntah*

**Author: **hosh.. hosh… di- di wiki sih, tulisannya dia female…

_**FROM: Mokakoshi**_

"_**Armin, kamu genderless ya? O3O soalnya kamu cantik padahal kau itu cowok UwU"**_

**Armin: **kok masih ada yang nggak percaya sama gender-ku…. *le nangis*

**Author: **sabar ya, Min…

**Jean: **Min… lu kata Sarimin….

**Armin: **ya-yang jelas aku cowok! Tulen!

"_**Sasha, cium Levi di depan banyak orang! *w* #ditabok"**_

**Sasha: ***cium tangannya kek anak pulang sekolah*

**Author: **kok tangan?

**Sasha: **kan nggak disuruh bibir

**Author: **bener juga ya— eh, Eren, kamu cemburu?

**Eren: **apaan sih! Kagaklah!

"_**Buat anak-anak 104 dan Levi & kawan-kawan, nyanyi andeca-andeci ala OVJ sambil nari dangdut 8D"**_

**Author: **YEEEEY *pasang lagu andeca-andeci*

_**Andeca andeci la bora~ bora bori~ (oke, author rada bego, soalnya nggak tau lanjutannya)**_

**all (minus author & Hanji yang semangat joget): ***joget kaku*

**author: ***kecapekan joget*

"_**Armin, peluk Aniiiiii! q**__**"**_

**Armin: **eeh? A-anu…

**Author: **peluk! Peluk!

**Annie: **ck, cepetan

**Armin: **e-eeh… *peluk Annie lemes banget*

**Author: **oke, lanjut!

"_**Eren, coba lu goyang dombret di depan Mikasa :3**__**"**_

**Eren: **BA****** LO YA!

**Author: ***tutup kuping* EREN, JANGAN NGUMPAAAT!

**Mikasa: **GUE JUGA NGGAK MAU EREN DIPERMALUIN BEGITU!

**Author: **LAGIAN KAN EREN MASIH HARUS PELUKAN SAMA RIVAILLEEE

**Rivaille: **KOK GUE DIBAWA-BAWA?!

**Reiner: **UDAH YANG JELAS JOGET AJA! GAK USAH PROTES!

**Jean: **INI KENAPA PADA TERIAK-TERIAK SIH?!

**Ymir: **LO JUGA TERIAK, BEGO!

**Christa: **UDAH, STOP DOOOONG!

**Connie: **INI KENAPA JADI RUSUH SIH?!

**Petra: **AUTHOOOOR CAPSLOCK MU JEBOOOL!

**Hanji: **PERANG DUNIA KE TIGAAAAA

_**(oke, scene dipotong karena author harus betulin capslock dan Eren yang harus dibujuk buat goyang kampret— maksudnya goyang dombret, akhirnya Eren mau juga goyang dombret meskipun semuanya pada ngeliat itu goyang patah-patah, allhamdulillah)**_

"_**Hanji, nari sama Sonny dan Bean deh 8D"**_

**Hanji: **B-Bean…. Sawney…. HUWAAAAAAA *nangis*

**Author: **NEXT! SKIP! *panik*

_**FROM: temenlusiSalma**_

**Author: **anda siapa ya? *digampar* oke, ampun

"_**okay deh, berhubung anda membuat ana balik suka dengan pair ReinerxBerthold(?), ana pengen nge-dare mereka...**__**kalian masih jualan bakso kan(?)? kalo masih, kasih bakso gratis ke semua temen kalian termasuk ana(?) #anakalsekotingdetected# dare-nya gak susah kan? XD"**_

**Author: **yey! Kebetulan saya lagi laper! Dapur ada di ujung sana! *tunjuk pintu dengan effect bunga-bunga*

**Reiner & Bertholdt: ***masuk dengan wajah lelah*

_**(2 jam kemudian)**_

**Bertholdt: ***keluar ruangan* *bawa panci ukuran besar yang beraroma menggoda*

**Reiner: ***ikutan keluar* *bawa tumpukan mangkok dengan gambar ayam jago (yang sering makan bakso pasti ngerti) dan tumpukan garpu* silakan makan

**Author: ***makan dengan beringas*

**All: ***sweatdrop*

**Eren: ***nyicipin* *senyum mengembang* enak banget!

**Armin: ***nyicipin satu* iya! Enak!

**Bertholdt: **syukurlaaah~

"_**Mba Hanji, ana juga suka sama Titan... kapan kapan kita main saa titan yuk? #titanloverdetected#"**_

**Hanji: **ayo! Kita main bareng-bareng! Sama titan Beane— sa-sama Sa-Sawne— HUAAAAA *nangis lagi*

**Author: ***panik lagi* LA-LANJUT!

_**FROM: SushiCat**_

"_**Karena RiRen, JeanAru, BertRein, YumiKuri dsb sudah banyak... Aku nanya ke yang lain!**__**  
**__**Ah, mas Mike! Mas Mike 'kan hobinya nyium bau tubuh orang-orang-sekarang, I DARE YOU nyium mas Irpin, PAKE MULUT,! Bukan idung macul kebanggaanmu BWAHAHA! *tawa nista* (I ship them, btw)"**_

**Author: **WAH! MIKExIRVIN! Siapa tau bisa jadi pair favorit saya *catet-catet*

**Mike: **hm… *ngendus Irvin pake mulut*

**Irvin: ***ber-najong ria dalam hati*

**Author: ***sweatdrop* ini Mike-nya yang kelewat bego atau… ah sudahlah. Mike, maksudnya 'cium'nya itu kissu bukan smelling people

**Mike: ***cium tangan Irvin* udah kan?

**Author: **IH PADA CIUM TANGAN NGGAK SERU AH!

_**FROM: Kelilingdunia10**_

"_**Untuk dare aku mau Connie dong /ketawa nista. Tenang saja Connie, dare dariku gampang kok /blinkblink. Aku cuma mau kamu mempragakan gaya kibasan rambut ala bintang iklan shampo kok nggak usah usah pake wig, apa adanya aja /dilempar"**_

**Connie: **ck! *kibas rambut tanpa rambut (?)*

_**FROM: Nggak Punya Akun**_

"_**okey, karena chapter ini gangnam style sudah keluar, saya minta chapter depan dance HARLEM SHAKE! Heichou pake baju astronot, Hanji pake kostum titan, Irvin pake baju sailormoon! Kolkolkolkolkol! (ketawanista, digebukHeichou, disambitIrvin, dielusHanji(?))"**_

**Rivaille: ***menggeram*

**Irvin: ***pasang tali di langit-langit ruangan sambil berdiri di bangku*

**Author: **IRVIIIIIIIIN JANGAAAAAAN

**Rivaille, Irvin & Hanji: ***masuk ke ruang ganti*

_**(mau menunggu? TERSERAH ANDA! HAHAHAHAHAHA oke, stahp)**_

**Trio harlem shake: ** *keluar dari ruangan*

**Hanji: **yeeey

**Author: **ini Cuma perasaan saya atau Hanji mirip pesumo?

**Rivaille: **WOY INI BAJUNYA KEGEDEAN! *kepalanya mendelep, di helm mukanya Cuma keliatan sedikit*

**Irvin: **oh blackhole telanlah daku selamanya… *nutupin muka pake telapak tangan*

_**(well, sebenernya setelah itu yang harlem shake itu nggak Cuma mereka bertiga, tapi semuanya, ASEEEEK, oke, lanjut)**_

"_**Tentu dare buat Heichou lagi! Darenya enak kok, tolong cosplay jadi Pak Ustad Rifa'i!"**_

**Rivaille: ***memperhatikan baju long dress yang ia kenakan* akhirnya… *pasang baju en perlengkapan yang serin Ustad Rifa'I bawa (plus yupi of course)*

"_**SAYA MAU DIA PAKE BIKINI GAMBAR KEMBANG-KEMBANG, DAN BERPOSE ALA MODEL MAJALAH RATE M! *astajim inget puasa woi!*"**_

**Eren: **$^^*#$( $%!#%&!

**Author: ***pegangin Eren* HANJI!

**Hanji: **SIAP, THOR! *pegang bikini kembang-kembang dan mendekat ke Eren*

_**(maaf fic ini tidak lulus Lembaga Sensor Indonesia, karena bagian sini nggak bisa saya kasih mozaik, jadi lebih baik author cut)**_

"_**Eren... (tepukpundakEren), kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?"**_

**Eren: **GAK! GAK MAU! EMOH! OGAH! ORA! NEIN!

**Author: **pasti masih ngambek sama dare yang tadi…

**Eren: **LU DIEM AJA!

"_**Buat Petra, rahasia cantikmu itu apa sih?"**_

**Petra: **aduh, aku nggak tau, mungkin kalo ngerawat kulit secara teratur pasti mulus. Lagian semua orang di dunia ini cakep kok

**Author: ***catet-catet*

"_**Dan buat all member, jika kalian bertemu dengan orang yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan, apa permintaan kalian?"**_

**Rivaille: **seluruh dunia ini bersih tanpa debu

**Author: **aku masuk dunia anime!

**Eren: **DUNIA INI BEBAS DARI TITAN! TATAKAEEEEEH! *gebrak-gebrak meja*

**Jean: **Mikasa suka sama gue

**Hanji: **titan punya akal dan sosialisasi sama kita!

**Armin: **a-aku nggak tau… mungkin sama kayak Eren, titan musnah dari muka bumi… biar kita bisa keliling dunia…

_**FROM: Myself Fujimorii**_

_**Pertanyaan untuk Mikasa.. Boleh? Xd "Mikasa.. Syal merahnya pernah dicuci nggak? ._. Apa nggak kegerahan pake syal mulu?"**_

**Mikasa: **dicuci kok, kalo nggak mana mungkin aku tahan kalo ini bau?

**Author: **lagian waktu episode-episode saat Trainees ke 104 lagi makan malam, syal Mikasa dilepas loh!

"_**Saya pengen liat Mikasa n Eren pake syal berdua.! Jadi satu X") dan saling mendekatkan wajah.. #gregetanPengenLiat mesra mesraan.. Gandengan tangan.. De el el #apaan atau nggak.. "Serang" Eren, Mikasa.. #mikirnya.. Anggap aja ini "dare" dari saya sekian 3"**_

**Eren: ***tarik sisi syal* *langsung kalungin di leher*

**Mikasa: ***blush berat semerah kepiting saus asam manis (karena kepiting rebus sudah terlalu meinstrim)*

_**FROM: ryuusei-gemini**_

"_**untuk rivaille dan eren.**__**perform lagu 'magnet' sekarang. *siap-siap ngerekam* :DDD"**_

**Rivaille: **ck

**Eren: ***nangis di pojokan sambil sesekali tonjok dinding*

**Author: **cepat nyanyi, sebelum author merubah pikiran kalian *megang dua headset dengan hiasan samping bentuk sayap kupu-kupu*

**Hanji: **AUTHOR! NIH EREN-NYA UDAH GUE SERET! *nyeret paksa Eren*

**Eren: **MA-MAYOR HANJI, TOLONG LEPASIN SAYAAA

**Author: ***seret Rivaille* *pasangin headset di kepala Rivaille dan Eren* liriknya udah ada

**Rivaille: ***pegang tangan Eren* *nyanyi kaku*

**Eren: ***nyanyi dengan suara serak mau nangis*

**Author: **saya kasian sama Eren…

"_**Con, saat gue bilang 'Sasha' apa yang ada di kepala lo? ga termasuk 'tukang makan dan suka kentang' ya. selain itu coba.**__**"**_

**Connie: **makhluk biadab tukang nyolong makanan, kuncir kuda yang nggak pernah kenyang, nggak kapok meskipun nerima hukuman

**Author: **ugh, pasti Sasha sakit hati denger-nya, Sas—

**Sasha: ***nggak dengerin dan asyik makan kentang*

**All: ***facepalm*

"_**Pengen liat harem!Eren. YES. ANDA TIDAK SALAH BACA. Harem!Eren, dengan karakter Mikasa, Levi, Jean, Armin, Bertholdt, Connie, dan Hanji! terserah mau kayak apa yang penting ke enam mahluk itu ngerubungin Eren (SEKALI LAGI, ANDA TIDAK SALAH BACA. SEMUA JADI SEME EREN KECUALI SI ARMIN JADI UKE AGRESIF), dimulai dari cium tangan, meluk, cium pipi, jilat telinga, grepe dada, cium leher sampe bibir! GUE BAHKAN RELA KALO SI EREN DI TELANJANGI OLEH MEREKA BERENAM."**_

**Author: **MBAK INGET RATE MBAK ASTAGARUKAN PUNGGUNG!

**Eren: ***pingsan*

**Bertholdt: **NG-NGGAK MAU!

**Reiner: **GUE JUGA KAGAK!

**Mikasa: **…

**Jean: **NGAPAIN GUE HARUS SODOMI TEM— RIVAL SENDIRI?!

**Rivaille: ***masuk ke kamar mandi* *muntah*

**Author: **Rivaille daritadi muntah mulu…

_**FROM: YumiKurumi**_

"_**Sasha, kamu hrus pake baju Red Saber dari Fate/EXTRA UwU soalnya klu dipake kamu seksi 8D**__**  
**__**(Klu gak tau Fate/EXTRA, author cari di mbah google UwU)"**_

**Sasha: ***masuk ke kamar ganti dengan santai*

_**(mari menunggu, saya udah siapin sandal jepit sebagai snack *disambit readers*)**_

**Sasha: ***keluar* *megang pedang Saber* kereeeen!

**Author: **ternyata bener, Sasha, kamu seksi!

"_**Sasha lomba makan lawan Saber dari Fate/stay night! (Kan sama2 suka makan 8D)"**_

**Jean: **Woi! Saber kan beda dunia! Ganti!

"_**Buat para cowok (termasuk Levi) pake bikini sambil nari2 kayak penari hawaii #senyum sadis"**_

**All cowok: ***muntah-muntah*

**All cewek (minus Mikasa): ***ketawa ngakak*

_**(scene terpaksa dipotong karena author mengalami injured yang lumayan parah)**_

"_**Levi, gw minta lu gendong Eren, Sasha, sama Hanji OuO"**_

**Rivaille: ***sigh* *gendong Eren, Sasha dan Hanji pada tempo yang bersamaan*

**Eren: ***gemeteran*

**Sasha: ***asyik makan kentang*

**Hanji: ***keep calm*

**Author: **RIVAILLE KUAT BANGET! *kaget*

" _**Irvin, coba kamu nari kecak di hadapan banyak orang OuO**__** "**_

**Author: **Irvin, buka baju, nanti pasang alat-alat yang dibutuhin ya~

**Irvin: ***pake baju ala penari kecak* *angkat2 tangan kayak penari kecak tapi nggak bersuara*

**Author: **Irvin! Bersuara dong!

**Irvin: **ta-tapi kan Cuma disuruh nari kecak…

**Author: **ah elaaaaah *nendang bangku*

"_**Bertholdt! Reiner! Irvin! Leviiiiii! Kenapa lu semua ganteng?! Gw nge-fans sama lu semua ;/; #peluk satu-satu"**_

**Bertholdt: ***blush* *nutup muka pake tangan*

**Author: **BEEEEERT KAMU UNYUUUUUU

**Rivaille: ***asyik minum the di pangkuan Eren yang udah klenger*

**Irvin: ***baru sadar ada namanya* ah, makasih…

**Reiner: **danke!

"_**Sasha, suka makanan dari Indonesia gak? Enak loh UwU #sumpelin kerupuk"**_

**Sasha: ***makan kerupuknya* *mata berbinar* ENAK!

**Author: **kalo gitu coba rendang sama sate! (dalem hati: _makanan kesukaan saya~_)

**Sasha: ***makan rendang* rasanya pedes gimana gitu, tapi enak! *makan sate* *langsung ada efek rainbow di belakangnya*

_**FROM: Karin Kirizune**_

"_**ku dengar dari temen temen ku yang suka snk eren di pairingkan dengan mu ya? *entah di ff atau di komiknya, aku ga tau* berita itu bener atau nggak? *dark aura* *ngasah pisau* kalau benar kamu di pairingkan dengan eren.. Ku jadikan kamu opor buat lebaran nanti! Karena.. Eren cucoknya sama rivaille doang! XD ,maaf mikasa *sembah sujud ke mikasa* bukannya kamu gak cucok sama eren, tapi menurutku kamu lebih cocok menjomblo selamanya aja :P"**_

**Christa: ***ketakutan* *gemeteran*

**Ymir: **WOI LU NGAJAK RIBUT YE?! SINI MAJU! *angkat kaki ke atas bangku* *mengepalkan tangan*

**Author: **kasian Christa-nya, lagian kan ada yang suka sama dia *lirik Reiner sama Ymir*

**Reiner & Ymir: ***melotot kearah author*

**Author: **sabar ya Christa *peluk Christa*

**Christa: ***tersendat-sendat* *peluk balik*

**Ymir: ***gigit-gigit sapu tangan* (dalem hati: _HARUSNYA GUA YANG NENANGIN DIAAAAA AUTHOR SOMPRET!)_

"_**dan ku tantang mikasa untuk comblangin eren dgn rivaille! Minimal salah satu dari mereka bilang suka. Dan ini WAJIB DILAKUKAN! :D #selamat berjuang mikasa!"**_

**Mikasa: ***melototin Rivaille yang masih dipangku mayat!Eren— eh, nggak ding, Eren masih idup, Cuma arwahnya udah joget keluar lewat mulut aja*

**Eren: ***merasa jadi perantara yang direbutkan* a-anu…

**Mikasa: ***sigh* Eren, bilang suka ke _Heichou_. SEKARANG.

**Author: **bukannya suruh comblangin?

**Mikasa: **kan 'minimal satu dari mereka bilang suka' jadinya ya begitu! Mau protes? *dark aura menggeliat*

**Author: ***ketakutan* *sembunyi di balik Bertholdt*

**Eren: ***sigh* _heichou…. Ich Liebe Dich…._

**All (minus Rivaille, Mikasa & Eren): **CIEEEEEEEE

"_**Untuk Jean, apa yang kamu suka dari Armin?"**_

**Jean: **GUE. GAK SUKA ARMIN. TITIK.

**Author: **alah, dia mah _tsundere, _padahal saya tau kalo dia itu suka sama Armin karena di— HMMMMPH! *dibekep Jean*

**Jean: ***bisik-bisik* lu diem aja!

**Author: **ga mau! Saya kan jelmaan Hiruma dari fandom sebelah! Saya tau segala rahasiamu!

**Jean: **POKOKNYA GUE KAGAK ADA RASA SAMA ARMIN!

"_**Suruh Reiner joget pake baju orang-orang yang biasanya ada di Hawaii, sambil ngangkat barbel 30 kilo :) - dendam sama Reiner ceritanya"**_

**Reiner: **OOH JADI ELU DENDAM SAMA GUE?! OKE! *pake kemeja ala Hawaii* *angkat barbell 30 kilo*

**Author: **JOGET DONG!

**Reiner: **KAGAK! NTAR RATING GUE TURUN!

**Author: **EEEEEEH?!

**Reiner: **MAU MAKSA?! KALO GITU ANGKAT NIH BARBEL!

**Author: **NG-NGGAK! *kabur*

_**FROM: males login passwordnya panjang**_

**Author: **NAMA MACAM APA INIIIII *ngakak*

"_**mau tanya buat Om Irvin.**__**om, sebenernya apa perasaan om sama rivaille?"**_

**Irvin: **rasa? Hm, biasa aja

**Author: **maksudnya suka, cinta atau apa?

**Irvin: **nggak tuh, kayaknya biasa aja

"_**terus, rambut om itu asli apa bukan? apa cuma wig?"**_

**Irvin: **ini asli lah! Mana mungkin kalo ini palsu bisa tahan waktu naik kuda. Lagian tahun 800 kan belum ada wig!

**Author: **tumben jawabannya nggak rusuh…

**Mikasa: **soalnya pertanyaan-nya normal

"_**om ganteng banget mau jadi istri saya ngga #eh"**_

**Irvin: **jika tuhan menghendak— tunggu, istri?

**Author: **BHUAHAHAHAHAHAH IRVIN DILAMAR JADI ISTRIIIII

**Rivaille: **bukannya lu juga bikin gue jadi istri lu ya?

**Author: **karena husband sudah terlalu meinstrim!

"_**mau dare om Irvin juga nih - tolong om, coba sekali sekali ngelawak deh? apa aja deh lawakannya, jayus juga ngga apa"**_

**Irvin: **alis saya tebel karena sering saya keramasin. Udah kan?

**Author: ***ngakak* oke, NEXT!

"_**oh ya, buat armin, kamu suka jean ya?! yakin? jean kan ngga ada bagusnya #heh"**_

**Armin: **kenapa sih aku dipasangin sama Jean melulu? Emangnya kenapa?

**Author: **saya nggak tau, lagian fangirls yang ngeship pair kalian. Jangan salahin saya kalo ada yang nanya begitu

**Armin: ***sigh* oke, aku nggak ada rasa setetes pun sama Jean. Beneran, aku belum homo

**Author: **berarti kamu bajingan

**Armin: **HEH?!

**Author: **laki-laki kalo nggak homo ya bajingan

**Jean: **APAAN SIH?!

**Author: **ea, ukenya dilindungin

**Jean: **THOR, STOP.

**Author: **oke *smirk* LANJUT~!

"_**Hmm.. Saya ingin eren jadi semenya rivaille.. kalau gak mau, cuci otaknya aja"**_

**Author: ***seret Eren ke ruangan misterius di pojokan*

**Eren: ***teriak-teriak autis bak orang kesetanan*

_**(setelah masuk, Eren mulai menjerit labil dan terdengar beberapa mesin dinyalakan, membuat orang-orang di luar ruangan misterius itu mulai frustasi, shock, kebelet buang feses, pengen muntah, de el el)**_

**Petra: **ini… ini author ga ngapa-ngapain Eren kan?

**Author: ***keluar sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje plus nyeret Eren*

**Eren: ***terdiam*

**Author: ***menghadapkan Eren ke Rivaille* Na~h silakan Eren~

**Eren: ***cium Rivaille ganas* *invasi leher Rivaille*

**Rivaille: ***mengerang, kejadian paling langka selama ASL berlangsung*

**Eren: ***mulai grepe-grepe dada Rivaille*

_**(scene dipotong karena author ngga mau rate-nya naik tiba-tiba, lagian fic ini ga lulus sensor)**_

**Author: ***pentung Eren sampe pingsan* *seret Eren ke ruangan tadi*

**Rivaille: ***kondisi mengenaskan; muka memerah, napas tak beraturan, kissmark dimana-mana, kemeja kancingnya lepas semua. Oke, fangirls, jangan dibayangin*

**Author: ***nosebleed* OKE, LANJUT!

"_**ini untuk Eren, Levi, Jean, Erwin, Reiner, Bertholdt terutama Armin . begini (maaf, terlalu formal) kan ada fanvid ini watch?vBTscV6yGr0Q&desktop_uri%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBTscV 6yGr0Q (this love nya Shinhwa) menurut kalian bagaimana? terutama armin, krna telah menjadi model disitu. Haha"**_

**Eren: ***megangin kepala yang masih pusing* gue… pass…

**Jean: **gue udah pasti ganteng di situ!

**Armin: **KENAPA AKU PERANIN CEWEK?!

**Author: **kalian semua ganteng-ganteng di situ loh!

**Bertholdt: **a-aku no comment

**Reiner: **hm

**Irvin: **PV parodi yang keren

**Author: **karena Rivaille sedang dikompres jadi nggak bisa berkomentar, lanjut!

" _**kalian yg di video itu coba dance dong. atau buat konser live dengan lagu ini."**_

**Author: **karena kalian-kalian masih pake baju Lolita, saya persilahkan untuk mengganti baju dan segera dance "This Love" ayo!

_**(setelah mengganti baju, para kaum adam mulai dance sesuai yang diperintahkan, author bego ini nggak apal lirik lagunya, maaf)**_

_**FROM: Saint-Chimaira**_

"_**mau nanya lagi, NANYA! Kali ini buat Om Grisha Jaeger, beliau belum pernah nongol kan? #JAEGERRRRR**__**  
**__**Om, kok pergi lama amat sih? Kemana aja? Terus kapan nongol lagi di SNK? Atau jangan2 Om berkhianat, pindah ke fandom lain ya? /nuduh**__**"**_

**Eren: **bapak gua…. *aura hitam menggeliat*

**Author: ***masuk ke ruangan sambil megangin tangan Grisha* JADI BINTANG TAMU HARI INI ADALAH ANNIE LEONHARDT DAN GRISHA JAEGER!

**Grisha: **pertanyaan buat saya? Saya pergi lama amat? Kayak Bang Toyyib ya? Aduh, jangan Tanya saya, tanyain sama Isayama-sensei dong, saya juga ngga tau kenapa saya nggak muncul-muncul

**Author: **ah, sou ka~ NEXT! Btw, Om, tadi anak om abis sodomi atasannya loh

**Grisha: ***JEGEEEERRRRR efek petir di belakang* APA?!

**Eren: **….. (dalem hati: _MONYEEET YANG ITU KAGAK USAH DIKASIH TAUUUU PINTERRRR_)

**Author: **tuh, korbannya *nunjuk Rivaille yang masih dikompres Petra*

**Grisha: **masa muda… hm…

**All (minus Grisha): ***JEDARRRR sekarang efek petirnya pindah ke anggota Recon Corps*

"_**Oh iya ngomong2 ngga tau setan pairing darimana yang masuk ke otak kami, kami suka loh Om dipasang sama Armin. Jadi Dare-nya; cium Armin ya Om, di depan Eren kalo perlu. Dan bilang Eren, kalo Armin bakal jadi ibunya yang Baru HAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAK ))))))))) sekalian pengen tau reaksi Eren... #Puas"**_

**Grisha: **saya kena dare yang nggak banget… oke, Armin *rangkul Armin* E-Eren… Armin bakal jadi ibumu yang baru

**Eren: ***mata memutih, shock sementara*

**Grisha: ***cium dahi Armin* *bisik-bisik ke Armin* maaf ya nak, dare-nya nggak banget

**Eren: ***pingsan*

**All: **EREEEEEEN?!

_**FROM: gece**_

"_**Pertanyaan untuk semuanya, gimana reaksi abang2 dan mbak2 sekalian kalau misalnya author kawin dengan titan? #plak #ditinjuauthor jawabnya dimulai dari mas irvin yang stoic kece badai dan berhenti di ymir yang seksi abis *v***__**"**_

**Author: **SONTOLOYO KOE! #$%^&*!

**Jean: **akhirnya author dibuli. Mampus.

**Irvin: **yaa saya mah lumayan kaget dia nikah. Dan saya nggak bisa ngebayangin dia nikah sama titan bancidan titan moe

**Hanji: **HARUSNYA GUE YANG NIKAH SAMA TITAAAAAN *histeris*

**Eren: **tunggu, gue kan masih titan. Berarti gue bisa dinikahin sama dia dong? HAAAAAH?!

**Grisha: **…..saya no comment

**Annie: **idiot sekali dia, mau nikah sama titan

**Ymir: **HAHAHAHA APA ITU LUOL!

"_**Untuk dare ga susah kok, saya pingin ngeliat semua abang2 ganteng pake celana renang kayak ryugazaki rei di fandom bebas! sebelah xD #blush**__**"**_

**Author: **HAHAHAHAHA CELANA PELANGI, KUPU-KUPU, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**All cowok: **(dalem hati: _kita kualat…_)

**Author: ***lempar anak-anak cowok dengan kekuatan monster ke dalam ruang ganti*

_**(beberapa menit kemudian)**_

**All cowok: ***keluar dengan celana supah kethat motip pelangi* *blush berat*

**Author: ***muka saiko* *foto-foto* lanjut, muehehehe~

_**FROM: Arisa**_

"_**Ah, aku mau dare si jean sama armin XD**__**  
**__**Coba mereka telanjang dada trus Jean meluk armin dari belakang, sambil nyium leher belakangnya armin"**_

**Author: **aha. Untung kalian masih pake celana begitu~ fufufu~

**Jean: **(dalem hati: _gue bakalan patri dalam hati kalo gue gak bakalan kurang ajar sama makhluk ini_)

**Armin: ***sigh* sudahlah, langsung aja…

**Jean: **A-A-Armin… maafin gue ya… *peluk Armin dari belakang kaku banget* *cium leher Armin* *blush berat*

**Armin: ***Cuma bisa berdoa*

**Author: **haa *nosebleed* oke, lanjut!

_**FROM: Guest**_

"_**lebih milih cium rivaille 1 jam atau ditinggal mati eren?"**_

**Mikasa: **gue milih yang pertama kalo dia cium kaki gue *pelototin Rivaille*

**Rivaille: ***masih gondok sama kejadian tadi*

**Author: **buseeet

"_**minta lemonnya rivaerenriva direkam terus diposting ke youtube #udahanramadhanmariberbejadria"**_

**Author: **huehuehue… tadi saya sih udah ngerekam EreRi… tapi saya nggak mau ngepost di youtuuube~ *kabur* oke, terima kasih, sekian review yang sudah kami jawab. Dan saya masih peringatkan **ask masih dibatasi hanya dibolehi 1 pertanyaan dan 1 dare. **Sekian. Saya, Noir, dan segenap anggota Scouting Legion—

**All: **PAMIT!

_**TO BI KONTINU**_

* * *

Pertama, saya minta maaf update-nya lama. Kedua, kemarin saya asik nonton SnK. Ketiga, bagi THR /udah update lama minta THR pula, bunuh saja makhluk ini/ keempat, saya nulis 8k, saya benar-benar lelah. eh, tapi seru juga. LOLOLOLOLOL

Ada yang suka sama BertEren? Saya entah kenapa suka sama pair ini tiba-tiba. Padahal ngga liat fanart BertEren secuil pun

Saya jawab review dulu yaa~

**Black roses 00: **wah, gimana ya, soalnya saya udah bilang chap 1 nggak ada yang dipilih, nanti saya usahain deh. Tapi saya takutnya asker-nya kokoro-nya tersakiti ask-nya ga muncul.

**Lonceng Angin: **silakan, selamat datang di dunia dengan makhluk bernama Noir berada! Fuahahaha~

**Fujisaki Fuun: **AHAHAHA NGAKAK SAYA BACA REVIEW ANDA, KOKORO INI LELAH KBANYAKAN KETAWA, LOLOLOL IYA, SILAKAN NIKMATI CHAP INI

Mungkin review sisanya ngga saya jawab, maaf ya! Dan sekarang saya mau terjun ke benda balok empuk di kamar saya! Danke for reviewing! Ciao!


End file.
